Le petit Ondin
by lunny
Summary: Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki
1. When he saw its siren

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants…

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement : **yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: J'avoue sans honte que c'est l'image de Yûko en sirène qui m'a inspiré… C'était trop tentant pour moi. Bon par contre sachant que de la petit sirène je n'ai pas vu le film ne vous attendez pas au même déroulement. Pour moi c'est juste le scénario de base de la petite sirène dans l'univers de Yukoesque avec de grosses variantes…

Bonne lecture !

Il était une fois…

Dans les mers, tout au fond, là où nul homme ne peut s'aventurer, vivait les sirènes. Leurs chants ensorcelaient les marins voguant sur les mers. Leur beauté était telle qu'elles emprisonnaient le cœur des hommes avec facilité. Mais parmi ces sirènes, il arrivait parfois que naisse un ondin. C'est ce qui arriva à Kimihiro Watanuki. Il avait la queue de poisson et le corps d'un humain. Il n'était pas si différent des sirènes ne serait qu'il fut un garçon. Cette différence le fit se retrouver sous les ordres de la reine des sirènes. Il s'en plaignait beaucoup, sans cesse même. Mais bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait la reine. Malgré son goût prononcé pour l'alcool humain et cet appétit hors norme, elle était une femme charitable. Watanuki était son larbin, mais la femme le traitait avec certes une certaine moquerie, mais ne le tuait pas à la tâche.

Cette maîtresse était Yûko Ichihara.

Elle méritait son statut, elle pouvait ensorceler n'importe quel humain d'un seul regard. Elle en profitait bien sûr pour se fournir en alcool. Elle avait deux autres sirènes à son service, Maru et Momo. Les rumeurs courent sur ses deux jeunes filles, certaines disent qu'elles ont été fabriquées par la main de la reine même.

Puis, il y avait encore quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce n'était ni une sirène, ni ondin. C'était une sorte de peluche noire adorant, elle aussi, le saké. Elle disait se nommer Mokona. Watanuki ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, ça lui importait peu…

Voilà où vivait notre petit ondin.

Il connaissait peu de chose de la surface. Il n'y allait que très peu évitant au maximum tout contact avec l'extérieur. Les sirènes valaient chères et si ses comparses pouvaient toujours se faire délivrer en usant de ses charmes, lui étant un ondin avait très peu de chance de séduire qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, un jour il dut bien s'y rendre. Sa maîtresse avait du l'envoyer chercher une cargaison de saké offerte par les habitants de la terre longeant la mer. Elle leur promettait en échange que les sirènes ne détourneraient pas les marins de leur cap. La reine n'avait pu se déplacer, elle cuvait une bouteille tranquillement écroulée sur soin siège royal. Watanuki atteignit la surface rapidement. La tempête faisait rage.

Le jeune serviteur pesta contre sa malchance et commença à battre sa queue pour avancer. Il était à contre courant. Le vent le faisait frissonner, il devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas céder. Soudain un immense vague l'emporta. Il ne put éviter les récifs, et les heurta de plein fouet. Un craquement sinistre retentit à ses oreilles. Il sentit ses côtes le faire souffrir atrocement ainsi que sa tête. Il vit un visage inquiet l'observant, puis tout devint noir…

Il sentait de l'eau parcourant ses écailles bleutées. Sa tête reposait contre le sol, on aurait dit du sable. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il sentait une main caresser ses cheveux, il entendit une voix féminine demander :

- C'est un ondin, je pense…

Un court silence se fit, puis la voix féminine reprit :

- Il devrait se réveiller sous peu, quelle chance que j'ai pu le soigner…

Un autre court silence, Watanuki se demandait si la personne qui lui caressait les cheveux, parlait toute seule. Il fut cependant rassurer en entendant une autre voix lui répondre. Cette voix était grave et morne, et ce qu'elle dit effraya quelque peu l'ondin :

- Il a plutôt intérêt à se réveiller, si des gens venaient à passer par là, on le capturerait sans aucun doute…

- Personne ne passe par là Doméki, répliqua doucement la voix féminine.

- Personne n'avait jamais vu d'ondin, Himawari, et pourtant nous le voyons, fit remarquer le garçon.

- Oui, nous le voyons… murmura Himawari.

Watanuki se décida à ouvrir doucement les yeux, ne supportant pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il croisa alors son regard… Ses deux yeux violets…

Et Watanuki se dit qu'il venait de définitivement tomber amoureux…

Oui, il venait de tomber amoureux d'Himawari…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (ouvrant une bouteille de champagne) :

- Ouais ! C'est bon ! Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort ! C'est ma huitième fic en cours ! Mais comme on dit l'inspiration n'attends pas ! Puis je vous devais bien une histoire pour Noël ! Bon par contre je vais faire une fic à trois chapitres ! Sinon, ça va partir dans une fic à dix chapitres et ça va être lonnnngggg ! Mais sans hésiter la question du chapitre serait : Mais quelle est la couleur des yeux d'Himawari ? Par désespoir, j'ai mis violets, mais c'est peut-être dorés ? Ou autre chose…

Watanuki (regardant son costume) :

- C'est normal qu'il y est rien à part la queue de sirène ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ben oui, faut bien faire du fan-service !

Doméki (boudant dans son coin) :

- On peut m'expliquer pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, Watanuki tombe toujours amoureux d'Himawari en premier !

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Doméki) :

- Au moins tu es sur qu'Himawari te le piquera pas…

Doméki (reprenant son visage impassible) :

- Ouais de toutes façons qui voudrait de lui ? A part moi bien entendu…

L'auteur (réfléchit) :

- L'air de rien, c'est une bonne question…

Watanuki (rougissant) :

- Hé ! Mais vous êtes méchant ! Moi je suis sûr que tout le monde veut de moi !

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Oui pour la cuisine…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ou pour le ménage !

Watanuki (part en nageant (ben voui c'est un ondin)) :

- Ouiiiiinnnnn !

Doméki (regardant Watanuki prendre le large) :

- Trop la flemme de nager après lui…

L'auteur (sort un lasso) :

- On peut toujours tester avec ça… Alors en attendant dîtes moi vos impressions… une review?

Oups j'allais oublier : Joyeux Noël!


	2. Because it's your decision

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants…

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement : **yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Allez le deuxième chapitre, alors que va-t-il se passer pour notre petit ondin ? Je vous laisse voir !

Bonne lecture !

La jeune fille portait des rubans dans les cheveux, de jolis rubans blancs. Tout comme sa robe. Watanuki fréquentait les plus belles sirènes tous les jours. Sa place auprès de la reine y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais quand il vit la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais croisé de plus belle. Il sentait ses joues rougir et son souffle se précipiter. La jeune fille lui sourit tout en disant :

- Bonjour, je me nomme Himawari Kunogi…

L'ondin hocha doucement la tête, il fit un effort immense pour prononcer en réponse :

- Moi, je me nomme Kimihiro Watanuki, Mademoiselle Kunogi.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait avec une humaine. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais parlé à aucune créature qui ne vivait pas dans la mer. Cette humaine ne semblait pas méchante. Son sourire était apaisant ainsi que son regard. Cette impression disparut quand elle se tourna vers l'autre. Watanuki ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Il le détailla le regard froncé. C'était un humain et il ne lui inspirait que de l'antipathie. Il n'avait rien d'apaisant. Il avait le regard terne et il semblait à l'ondin qu'il le regardait de haut. Il entendit sa dulcinée le présenter :

- Lui c'est Shizuka Doméki.

Le garçon se contenta de tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Himawari le regarda s'en aller surprise. Elle s'exclama alors :

- Doméki ! Où vas-tu ?

Le jeune ondin fronça les sourcils, il détestait ce type. Il était trop hautain et il venait de lui tourner le dos. Watanuki entendit sa voix grave, cette vois qu'il détestait aussi :

- Je vais chercher Clow.

La phrase était nette et précise. Watanuki se crispa. Qui était donc ce Clow ? Qu'est-ce que ces humains comptaient faire de lui ? Il essaya de bouger pour une vaine tentative de fuite, mais il n'arriva pas à bouger. Himawari remarqua sa détresse, elle tenta de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Clow est le médecin de la ville, il ne te fera jamais de mal… Ne t'agite pas ainsi, tu vas aggraver tes blessures !

Watanuki se sentit apaisé immédiatement toute frayeur disparue. Il cessa de remuer. Il observa l'ombre de Doméki disparaître dans la nuit au loin. Il lâcha malgré lui :

- Je déteste ce type…

- Qui ? interrogea la jeune fille. Doméki ? Il n'est pas méchant… J'avoue qu'il peut sembler brutal au premier abords, mais c'est quelqu'un de formidable !

Watanuki sentit la jalousie arriver au triple galop dans son cœur. La jeune humaine semblait tenir à cet humain. C'était normal après tout… Lui, il n'était qu'un ondin, il n'avait ni pieds, ni jambes. Il n'avait qu'une vulgaire queue de poisson. Il ne possédait même pas le charme des sirènes. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il était horriblement triste. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves…

Une main lui caressait la joue. Watanuki ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'homme le regardant eut un faible sourire. Il faisait jour. Watanuki regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que cet homme et l'autre, celui qui s'appelait Doméki. L'élue de son cœur semblait avoir disparu. L'ondin paniqua ne sentant pas sa présence rassurante. Le garçon à l'aspect grognon eut un sourire moquer. Watanuki se redressa le menaçant du regard. Minute ? Il s'était redressé ? Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir souffert le martyr quand il avait essayé de s'enfuir tout à l'heure.

- Calme-toi mon garçon… demanda l'homme plus âgé. J'ai soigné tes blessures, mais elles peuvent encore se rouvrir !

Watanuki bredouilla des excuses. Il baissa les yeux confus. Il se sentait mal à l'aise aux côtés de cet homme. Pas qu'il ressente de l'animosité envers lui… Non c'était quelque chose de différent. Il était quelque peu intimidé. Le jeune ondin observa les bandages recouvrant ses côtes. Il eut un léger sourire en bredouillant :

- Merci…

L'autre homme rit, il lui sourit en disant :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est tout naturel… Je suis Clow… Dis-moi, tu appartiens à Yûko, n'est ce pas ?

Le petit ondin grimaça au mot appartenir. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, il appartenait à sa maîtresse. Il était un des nombreux cadeaux offerts à la reine. Pourtant, elle ne le traitait pas comme objet. Il répondit timidement :

- Oui…

L'homme fouilla quelques temps dans la sacoche qu'il portait. Il tendit une bouteille à l'ondin qui se demandait ce que c'était. L'homme lui donna tout en chuchotement :

- Avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard…

Watanuki hocha la tête timidement. Il serra la bouteille contre lui et murmura quelques excuses pour le dérangement occasionné. Il se retourna vers la mer. Et disparut sous le regard des deux autres. Clow eut un rire, ceux dont on n'aurait pu dire s'ils étaient heureux ou triste. Il observa la mer un moment. Puis se tournant vers le jeune homme à ses côtés, il déclara :

- Vous avez bien fait de le sauver. Ça aurait été dommage qu'un aussi joli garçon meure aussi tragiquement. Vous ne trouvez pas, mon prince ?

L'autre garçon continuait à fixer l'endroit où l'ondin avait disparu. Il se contenta de murmurer :

- Oui…

----------------------------------------------

Le petit ondin à peine rentré, offrit la bouteille à sa reine. Il lui raconta timidement la raison de son retard. La femme rit de ses péripéties. Elle savourait sa bouteille nouvellement arrivée sans modération. Yûko, reine des océans, conclut quand il eut finit son histoire :

- Donc tu es amoureux ?

Le jeune ondin rougit sous ces paroles, et le fait que Maru, Momo et Mokona s'amusent à répéter les dires de leur reine ne l'aidait guère. La dame des océans l'observa. Elle lui avoua doucement :

- Aimez une humaine ne t'apportera que du malheur… Crois-moi…

- Non ! C'est faux ! s'exclama soudain le petit ondin.

Yûko eut un léger sourire, son serviteur était une tête de mule. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait plus que les autres.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? interrogea Yûko versant du saké dans le verre de sa petite bête de compagnie, Mokona.

- Je… Quand je suis prêt d'elle… Je me sens le plus heureux du monde, je ne peux pas penser qu'une aussi bonne personne m'apportera du malheur !

- Si tu le dis, murmura la reine buvant sa coupe.

- J'aimerai la revoir… murmura Watanuki tristement.

Yûko eut un sourire ironique. Le petit ondin l'aimait à peine qu'il en était déjà attristé. Cet état de tristesse la chagrinait quelque peu. Les yeux bleus de son serviteur fixant le sol ainsi que sa queue se balançant doucement. Elle savait ce qui le chagrinait, elle l'exprima doucement :

- Tu as l'impression d'être vide… Des ne plus rien ressentir. Ton cœur est froid et tu as mal. Puis tu pense, si elle en rencontrait un autre, si elle en avait déjà un autre ? Si elle t'avait déjà oublié ? Et tu pense que tu es le seul à te morfondre ainsi, que tu es stupide… Et tu penses aussi que tu l'aimes à en mourir. Parce qu'elle a emprisonné ton cœur d'un seul regard.

Watanuki ferma les yeux. Tout ça était vrai. Il se morfondait déjà. Il ferait mieux d'oublier cette aventure. Oui, ça serait mieux ainsi…

- Si… hésita la reine des sirènes, si je te permettais de la revoir… De rester à ses côtés… De devenir humain. Mais que le prix à payer soit conséquent… Tu le ferai ?

- Oui, je le ferai… murmura l'ondin sans réfléchir plus que ça.

Sa maîtresse posa doucement son doigt sur les lèvres de l'ondin.

- Alors, exprime ton vœu le plus cher…

- J'aimerai… J'aimerai devenir humain, murmura l'ondin.

Quelque chose à cet instant…

Quelque chose d'insensé…

Sa queue se transforme…

Bientôt il a des jambes…

Il ne peut plus respirer sous l'eau. il sent des petits bras qui l'emportent…

Maru et Momo.

Il n'a plus de force…

Et il se sent rejeté encore une fois sur la plage…

Il s'endort encore…

Et il rêve qu'elle est à ses côtés…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Bon je ne sais pas si ça tiendra en un chapitre, pour la suite, j'en doute fort même. Mais vu que les chapitres sont courts, je ne risque pas d'avoir de problèmes, j'espère. Bon, je sais, vous vous demandez comment Yûko peut boire du saké dans une coupe alors qu'elle est dans l'eau…Ben on va dire que c'est ça la magie des contes Disney

Watanuki (regarde ses nouvelles jambes) :

- Ouah trop la classe ! Je peux marcher !

L'auteur (désespéré) :

- Heu Watanuki, Tu… euh comment dire ?

Doméki (couronne sur la tête et avachi sur son trône à roulette) :

- Tu n'as pas de pantalon…

Watanuki (se cache derrière le trône à roulette) :

- Ah ! N'importe quoi contre un pantalon !

Doméki (sourire moqueur, un pantalon sortit de nul part à la main) :

- N'importe quoi ?

Watanuki (vaguement inquiet) :

- Euh oui…

Doméki (passe le pantalon à Watanuki) :

- Je garde ton n'importe quoi pour plus tard…

Watanuki (enfilant le pantalon ) :

- Grr obligé de faire un marché avec cet idiot… Hé minute… Shizuka c'est quoi ce pantalon !

L'auteur (sort son bloc note) :

- Oh, il l'a appelé par son prénom…

Watanuki (paniqué ) :

- Quoi ! Non ! Je voulais dire Doméki ! Doméki pas Shizuka ! Shizuka pas Doméki ! Enfin non ! C'est… quoi ce pantalon ?

Doméki (se moquant de son mal aimé) :

- Un pantalon d'Himawari, mon petit Kimihiro…

Watanuki (ou Kimi-chan pour les intimes) :

- Ah ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! Hein ? Un pantalon d'Himawari ? Comment as-tu eu un pantalon d'Himawari !

L'auteur (émerveillé) :

- Oh comment tu arrive à entrer dans un pantalon de fille Watanuki ? Tu es mignon comme ça !

Doméki (sourire pervers) :

- Moi, j'emploierai un autre terme comme hot, mais bon… Comment je l'ai eu ? Je lui ai demandé…

Watanuki (avec un pantalon de fille)

- Quoi ! Tu… ça veux dire que… tu es intime avec Himawari ?

Doméki (air conspirateur) :

- Tu ne serai pas jaloux, mon petit Kimi-chan ?

Watanuki (criant sur Doméki) :

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu viens juste de m'apprendre que tu es intime avec Himawari !

L'auteur (fait tomber un fond rose bonbon du plafond) :

- Attention grand moment de romance !

Doméki (étoile type shojo dans les yeux) :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi mon Kimi-chan, rose à pois jaune avec des plumes vertes ( ? ) Je serai toujours plus intime avec toi qu'avec Himawari. Tu es l'élu de mon estomac ( ?). Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te quitterai…

Watanuki (petites fleurs autour de lui) :

- C'est vrai mon Shizu ? Tu ne me quitteras jamais ? (ben oui il vient de le dire patate !) Oh je suis si heureux ! Mais dis le moi, tu préfère les bentôs d'Himawari ? Ne me mens pas ! Si c'est le cas, alors je préfère que ce soit elle ton cuisinier per.. (sanglot) personnel.

Doméki (prenant Watanuki dans ses bras, musique émouvante derrière) :

- Non, ne me quitte pas (Lucie), j'ai besoin de toi (Lucie !) ! Tes bentôs sont bien meilleurs, d'ailleurs j'ai un petit creux. Tu ne pourrais pas me préparer un de tes succulents plats ?

Watanuki (sort en courant) :

- Oui mon petit estomac adoré à pois jaune avec des rayures multicolores en sucre ( ?). J'y cours !

L'auteur (enlevant le fond rose) :

- Ouah ! ça c'est du grand art !

Doméki (sourie moqueur) :

- Il est tellement facile à manipuler ! Bon je vais l'aider à cuisiner…

L'auteur (regardant Doméki partir) :

- Oh, depuis quand il sait faire la cuisine ?

(Des bruits équivoques sortent de la cuisine)

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ah ! Cette cuisine là ? Ben des reviews ? Le temps qu'ils finissent l'entrée ?

J'ai honte… mon délire est aussi long que mon chapitre TT…


	3. to begin a new life

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants…

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement : **yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Troisième chapitre de cette fic vraiment nawak ! Allez une bonne nouvelle ! Le danger Himawari s'éloigne pour un moment !

Bonne lecture !

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le plafond. Il était magnifique ce plafond. On y avait peint une scène magnifique. Une somptueuse sirène y était représentée. Elle avait l'air de dormir allongé sur la plage. Ses cheveux roux cachaient ses formes mais les laissaient deviner. Mais tout ce que Watanuki arriva à distinguer ce fut une vague forme à l'allure humaine. Il observa autour de lui. Il repéra ce qui lui sembla une table de chevet. Il promena sa main hésitante sur l'objet. Il y trouva ses lunettes.

Oui, car en plus d'être un ondin, il était myope…

Il les enfila lentement et observa l'espace alentour.

Une chambre somptueuse aux murs marins, des grandes vitres claires, donnant vue sur une cour. Il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin. Il ne put détailler la pièce davantage. Quelqu'un entrait. Watanuki le reconnut, c'était l'homme qui l'avait soigné sur la plage.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, le salua l'homme avec un sourire.

Watanuki hocha la tête, gêné. Il triturait ses doigts nerveusement tandis que l'homme entrait une mallette à la main et refermait la porte.

Le silence dans la pièce n'était pas désagréable. L'ondin se sentait trop fatigué pour émettre la moindre protestation quand l'homme lui posa un objet froid près de son cœur. Il observa le stéthoscope dubitatif. Quel était cette chose ? Il vit l'homme mettre les deux extrémités du fil dans ses oreilles. Il déplaça l'objet quelque temps. Watanuki avait des frissons en sentant l'objet froid contre sa peau chaude malgré la chemise qu'il portait. Il garda le silence pourtant.

- Tu as l'air en assez bonne forme…

L'ondin se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu vas sûrement pouvoir marcher…

Watanuki observa le médecin septique… Marcher ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? N'oublions pas que notre petit ondin fut doté d'une queue depuis qu'il était né et que dans ce cas, il lui est impossible de marcher… Ramper à la limite, il en serait capable, mais marcher n'était pas de son ressort. Du moins, c'était révolu.

Car sous les draps, se trouvaient ses jambes. Clow se retira quelque peu, lui laissant une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Watanuki le regardait interrogatif. Le médecin se frotta l'arrière du crâne gêné. Comment expliquer à ce garçon ce que c'était marcher ?

Il fit quelque pas. Watanuki le regarda se déplacer. Il le suivait des yeux intrigués. Le médecin s'arrêta et se tournant vers le futur marcheur lui expliqua :

- Tu vois, c'est ça marcher… Tu mets un pied devant l'autre. Et ça te fait avancer ! Tu comprends ?

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, peu sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Bien à toi maintenant !

Watanuki déglutit… Le fait de sortir du lit lui paraissait déjà un obstacle de taille. Comment amener ses jambes à se tourner vers le bord du lit ? Il choisit la solution qui lui paraissait la meilleure est fit glisser lentement ses nouveaux membres vers le bord du lit. Clow l'observait doucement. Derrière ses lunettes, il observait le jeune homme.

Il savait ce qu'il avait fait…

Ce n'était pas un mystère pour lui que cet ondin ait pu devenir humain.

Mais la question qu'il se posait était pourquoi ?

Quel était sa raison ?

Il aurait aimé lui demander, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Watanuki sentit son pied effleurer le parquet. La sensation était étrange. Il fit glisser son deuxième pied jusqu'au sol. L'exercice se révéla moins compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il pivota lentement et se trouva assis sur le lit. Bon le plus compliqué était à faire. D'ailleurs, comment faisait-on pour se lever ?

- Appuies toi sur tes jambes maintenant.

L'ondin se concentra. Il appuya fortement ses pieds contre le plancher. Il réussit à se lever doucement, malgré le fait qu'il semblait être assez déséquilibré. Le buste en avant, il essayait de se mettre droit sans tomber. Il vacillait doucement. Il semblait fragile sur ses jambes fines. Un coup de vent aurait sûrement pu le faire tomber.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Clow tendit ses mains vers le ondin…

Ou peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il allait sûrement se faire très mal en touchant le sol…

Le petit ondin hésita peu de temps, il prit les mains de Clow et les serra très fort. Il avait peur, le sol semblait si bas. Et ses jambes, elles n'avaient rien de robustes. Le médecin en lui en tint par rigueur et le guida doucement l'aidant de ses précieux conseils pour faire quelques pas. Le fait de marcher se révélait pour l'ondin très laborieux. Dans sa tête, Watanuki se répétait ces même mots :

« Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite… »

- Ça à l'air d'aller, bon maintenant, je vais te lâcher et tu vas faire quelques pas tout seul, d'accord ?

Le petit ondin paniqua tout d'abord, mais le regard confiant de l'homme le rassura. Il lâcha les mains de l'homme à regret. Il avait l'air d'être moins fragile sur ses jambes, un peu plus droit, mais il manquait d'assurance.

- Allez, le pressa le médecin. Refais comme tout à l'heure.

Watanuki aurait voulu râler, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber. C'est pourquoi, il ne prononça pas un mot mais n'en pensa pas moins.

-------------------------------

L'escorte attendait au bas des marches. Himawari jeta un regard soucieux derrière elle. Doméki le remarqua, mais il ne dit rien. Il observa la calèche qu'il avait attelée à cette occasion. Elle n'était pas très confortable, mais elle était rapide. C'était tout ce qu'avait demandé la demoiselle. L'escorte était composée de quatre gardes armés à cheval, deux à l'avant et deux à l'arrière. Le cocher qu'il avait désigné était aussi un combattant. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait envoyé quelques hommes pour faire face à un quelconque problème. Pour l'instant tout se profilait bien. Mais Himawari semblait avoir des regrets à quitter le château. Elle interrogea doucement :

- Tu crois qu'il s'est réveillé ?

- Sûrement, approuva Doméki. J'ai demandé à Clow de s'en occuper pour le moment.

Demoiselle Kunogi hocha la tête doucement, mais elle était soucieuse. Elle murmura, semblant déçue :

- J'aurai bien voulu lui parler…

- Ton père t'attend, coupa le prince. Tu ne dois pas le faire attendre.

Il ajouta toute fois d'une voix plus douce :

- Ne te soucies pas de lui, je m'en occuperai. Promis.

La demoiselle eut un léger sourire. Elle se rendit vers la calèche. Elle salua une nouvelle fois son ami. Le fouet claqua. L'attelage démarra brusquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attelage était déjà loin. Le brun se détourna alors. Il monta les marches menant à sa demeure.

Il commençait déjà à mettre sa promesse à exécution.

Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il était chez lui, tout de même. De plus, il entendait Clow à travers la porte, il ne dérangerait personne en pénétrant dans cette pièce. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas des conséquences de son geste. Il en tomba par terre.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns dans ses bras.

- Oh, mon prince ! s'exclama le médecin stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait aucunement à la venue du garçon.

Le dit prince observait le petit ondin le fixer l'air menaçant. La créature semblait lui en vouloir pour une mystérieuse raison. Le médecin s'approcha et aida l'agressif à se relever, dégageant son prince de son poids. Ce dernier se releva en s'époussetant. Il observa le myope, le corps légèrement appuyé contre celui du médecin, le fixant hargneux. La créature semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout et ses jambes frêles tremblaient quelque peu. De plus, l'ondin ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit et Doméki le voyait trembler de froid Il remarqua :

- Tu n'a pas perdu de temps Clow… Mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus sage de le laisser se reposer ? Il ne me semble pas vraiment en forme.

Le petit ondin avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le remarque, mais à cause de son statut d'ondin, les sirènes l'observaient toujours curieuses. On chuchotait sur son passage et lui n'avait jamais réagi plus que ça. Se contentant de baisser la tête et de nager plus vite. Bien des fois, il aurait voulu être inexistant. Que les gens fassent comme si il n'était pas là. Mais à ce moment, il détestait l'attitude du prince. Il existait, il était là ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un intermédiaire pour lui parler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour marquer son mécontentement.

Mais il eut beau l'ouvrir, aucun son ne sortit.

Il eut beau remuer les lèvres, aucune parole ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le manège n'échappa aux deux autres protagonistes. Le prince demanda rudement :

- A quoi tu joues ?

C'est la première fois que le prince s'adressait directement à lui. Mais l'ondin aurait préféré qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Malheur pour lui, Doméki semblait doué de parole contrairement à lui. Watanuki posa une main sur sa propre bouche. Elle était encore là, c'était déjà un bon début…

Clow fit s'asseoir le jeune homme sur le lit. Il sortit quelques instruments et examina la gorge de l'ondin. Il avait le regard concentré. Quand, il eut finit son examen, il diagnostiqua :

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce qui se passe. Rien ne semble endommagé…

Et alors, c'est là que Watanuki se rappela.

Le prix à payer…

C'était son tribut….

Sa propre voix.

Le regard de l'adolescent se ternit. Cela n'échappa à aucun des occupants de la pièce. Clow soupira lentement puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne pensif. Il soupira :

- Ça va être très compliqué pour communiquer…

- Il pourrait écrire, murmura Doméki.

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'il connaisse notre écriture et je doute fortement de cela… expliqua calmement le médecin.

- Il pourra toujours l'apprendre… rétorqua flegmatiquement le prince

- Il faudrait être très patient, à son âge apprendre est beaucoup plus difficile que pendant l'enfance ! Personne n'a le temps et la patience d lui apprendre… remarqua Clow.

Et ça y c'était reparti… Ils s'y mettaient tous les deux en plus. Ils faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Bon, habituellement, il s'en serait réjouit, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il était muet pas sourd ! Il allait signifier cela par un geste désespéré quand il l'entendit :

- Moi, je pourrai lui apprendre…

Si Watanuki avait encore eu sa voix, on aurait pu entendre un cri dans tout le château. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer se trouvant idiot. Il n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre un nouvel alphabet quel qu'il soit ! Et la perpective d'apprendre avec ce rustre l'enchantait encore moins. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'est revoir la demoiselle Kunogi !

Clow eut un léger sourire et fixant le prince dans les yeux, il lui demanda la voix tranquille :

- Vous n'ignorer pas que la cérémonie de couronnement a lieu dans moins de quelques mois. Et que pendant cette période vous rentrerez dans le vif de votre apprentissage. Vous encombrez d'une telle affaire pourrait vous faire échouer. Et dans ce cas, c'est votre cousin qui prendra la tête du royaume… Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Doméki ne cilla pas. Il articula sèchement :

- Je le sais.

Le regard du jeune homme était décidé.

Et Clow comprenait à ces moments là, pourquoi le roi avait choisi Doméki pour le succéder…

Il ferait un bon roi… Certainement…

« Et mon avis à moi ? » s'interrogea Watanuki indigné. On ne lui avait rien demandé ! C'était quoi cette histoire ? Puis cet idiot allait devenir roi ? Oui, c'était de toute logique vu qu'il était prince. Mais le petit ondin s'en fichait royalement. ( C'était le cas de le dire) Qu'il soit le roi du monde n'y changerait rien ! Il ne voulait pas apprendre avec lui !

Le roi en devenir se tourna enfin vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref moment. Watanuki détourna le sien rapidement avec l'affreuse sensation de s'être brûlé. Mais ça ne calma pas sa rancune. Il fixa obstinément le mur à sa droite semblant vouloir le transpercer. Il entendit des pas s'éloigner. Une porte s'ouvrir.

- Après, qu'il ait fini son repas, demande que l'on l'amène à la bibliothèque.

C'était une manie chez lui de parler comme s'il n'était pas là ? La porte se ferma dans le silence de la pièce.

Le petit ondin croisa le regard amusé de Clow. Il pencha la tête sur le côté interrogatif.

- Ce n'est rien d'important… Dis-moi, tu as faim ?

Le ventre du brun répondit à sa place. Le petit ondin en rougit de honte sous le rire amusé de Clow.

Sa nouvelle vie venait de commencer…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (s'incline) :

- Vraiment désolé de mon retard, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus avoir le temps de rien… C'est vraiment bizarre… En plus, je fatigue vite là ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Bon, comme vous aurez tous remarqué : Toujours pas de yaoi en vue… Bon ben peut-être au prochain chapitre ?

Watanuki (se mettant à genoux) :

- Tu peux ne pas faire de yaoi ?

L'auteur (sortant ses notes) :

- Mmh, ouais c'est possible, mais dans ce cas là, Himawari se retrouve avec Doméki…

Watanuki (commençant à pâlir) :

- Ma Himawari-chan avec Doméki !

Doméki (arrivant légèrement paniqué) :

- Quoi ? Moi sans mon Watanuki ? Mais c'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, c'est de très mauvais goût !

L'auteur (sort un emballage de carambar) :

- C'est l'histoire de paf le chien…un chien traverse la rue, une voiture arrive : alors là : Paf le chien ! ça c'est de très mauvais goût…

Watanuki (songeur) :

- J'ai rien compris…

L'auteur (jetant son emballage carambar) :

- Moi non plus, c'est nul…

Mokona (désignant l'emballage par terre) :

- Oh ! Il l'a jeté par terre !

Watanuki (grondant l'auteur) :

- Non mais ! Les poubelles c'est pas pour les chiens !

L'auteur (se grattant la tête pensif) :

- Les chiens.. Comme paf le chien ?

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Là, je trouve aussi que cette blague est de très mauvais goût…

Watanuki (acquiesçant) :

- Ouais c'est comme toutes ses fics, elles sont de très mauvais goût…

L'auteur (indigné) :

- Quoi ? Mes fics n'ont pas mauvais goût !

Doméki (rapporte un tas de feuilles de fics) :

- Tiens regarde, tu verras qu'on a raison…

L'auteur (commençant à manger les feuilles de papier) :

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Elles ont très bon goût !

Watanuki (soupirant) :

- Là on attend le fond…

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Ouais, il reste plus qu'à creuser..

Mokona (sautillant pour mettre l'ambiance) :

- L'auteur s'excuse pour ce mot de fin lamentable ! Mais il vous demande comme même de mettre quelques reviews pour financer sa recherche de blagues carambar !


	4. I want to learn for her

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny (oui je suis de retour !)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Un jour je les aurais… Oui je les aurais ! ( accès de folie de la part de l'auteur)

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement : **yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Quatrième chapitre… ça avance doucement, je vais essayer d'accélérer l'histoire parce que l'air de rien ça traîne en longueur ! Cependabt, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors en contre partie, je vous remercie ici et vous embrasse bien fort !

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki, ex-ondin de son état boudait…

Du moins c'est ce que pensait le prince des lieux Shizuka Doméki…

Il soupira grandement. L'ondin pourrait lui témoigner un semblant de reconnaissance. A ce moment précis, il aurait du étudier afin d'atteindre le statut de roi… Le couronnement avait lieu dans deux mois elle il avait une quantité de chose à apprendre. Mais comme le profond crétin qu'il était, il avait cru bon de s'occuper de ce boudeur intempestif. C'était à se cogner la tête contre les murs. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que le garçon à lunettes le fixait immanquablement semblant lui en vouloir pour une étrange raison…

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait, du moins il le pensait, rien fait pour attirer cette haine. Il aurait du laisser l'ondin se cogner contre ce foutu rocher et crever… Mais il avait fallu que son côté héroïque reprenne le dessus et qu'il plonge pour le sauver… Et quand le même jour il l'avait retrouvé sur la plage en compagnie de Clow, il avait fallu qu'il donne l'ordre qu'on s'occupe de lui… Il aurait du le laisser crever de faim sur la plage… Il soupira encore une fois s'attirant un regard encore plus antipathique de la part de l'ondin…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Watanuki les bras croisés et le regard foudroyant était assis à une table. Le prince lui avait donné un livre ouvert, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que symbolisaient ces formes étranges. Il lui avait dit que c'était un alphabet. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Lui, s'il était venu c'était pour voir Mademoiselle Kunogi. Pas pour être en tête-à-tête avec un prince de pacotille essayant de lui inculquer à grand renfort de patience l'alphabet.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire était vouée à l'échec…

Et le silence perdurait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Doméki attendant un quelconque signe de la part de Watanuki montrant que comme quoi, il aurait compris. Et Watanuki refusant obstinément de faire tout autre chose que fusiller Doméki du regard…

Le silence aurait pu continuer longtemps…

Mais deux légers coups à la porte le brisa. Doméki tourna le dos à l'ondin qui fusilla son dos du regard.

- Entrez, prononça-t-il, se demandant s'il devait se réjouir de cette interruption.

Un servant entra, il marcha droit comme un i vers le maître des lieux. Watanuki le regarda s'avancer vers le prince. Il grimaça quand l'homme s'inclina tendant une lettre à son seigneur. Le prince le congédia d'un banal geste de main, pas plus concerné que ça. Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut. Watanuki en profita pour remonter discrètement sa manche et à se gratter le bras. Il n'était guère habitué à porter des vêtements. Et le contact de sa peau contre le tissu le gênait énormément. Doméki, sans quitter la lettre du regard, lui ordonna :

- Arrête de te gratter…

Watanuki lui lança un autre regard, plein de reproches cette fois. Il pourrait au moins compatir au fait qu'il souffrait le martyr. Il rabaissa tout de même ses manches et croisa les bras. Il tourna la tête et observa à travers la fenêtre, le parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le prince reposa sa lettre. Watanuki se tourna vers lui. Le garçon avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Chose remarquable ayant d'habitude une attitude assez détachée. Watanuki l'observa septique… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre étonné. Il se demandait ce qu'elle contenait. Il voyait d'étranges symboles mais il ne les saisissait pas. Le prince observa Watanuki essayant de déchiffrer les symboles. Il eut un sourire moqueur et demanda d'une voix railleuse :

- Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'elle contient ?

Watanuki ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus doué de parole ne l'oublions pas. Il fixa Doméki, et malgré lui, son regard montrait son intéressement. Le jeune prince s'empara de la lettre et lui tendit. L'ondin l'observa un instant suspicieux.

- Prends-la, chuchota Doméki.

L'ondin s'exécuta anxieux. Il sentit la texture du papier sous ses doigts. C'était un papier de bonne qualité. Il observa attentivement les symboles. Il n'y comprenait rien. Doméki, sans quitter son sourire moqueur, murmura :

- Si tu apprends, tu arriveras à lire la lettre…

Watanuki fronça les sourcils. Il observa la lettre avant de hausser les épaules. Ça aurait pu se révéler intéressant, mais il n'en était rien. Cette lettre, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des efforts pour lire n'importe quoi… Doméki se pencha doucement vers lui. Watanuki l'observa scrutateur. Doméki posa son doigt à la fin de la lettre. Il avoua :

- Là, c'est le nom de l'expéditeur. Je vais t'aider, juste cette fois. Là, c'est écrit : Himawari Kunogi.

Une vive lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Watanuki. Doméki agrandit son sourire railleur et interrogea l'air de rien :

- Alors ça te dit d'apprendre ?

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki bailla doucement. La journée avait été longue. Après quelques heures avec l'ondin, heures qu'il avait passé à essayer de lui faire comprendre la différence graphique et sonore entre un v et un w, chose qu'il avait eu lui-même du mal à saisir, il avait du enchaîner avec son propre apprentissage, et pas des moindres. Il avait du apprendre la plupart des noms de rois, reines et autres souverains des pays avoisinant ainsi que les liens politique les unissant. Ensuite, il s'était entraîné au tir à l'arc, spécialité de la famille royale oblige… Et là, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : prendre une quelconque collation avant de se coucher… Malheur pour lui, il devait encore assister au repas et se conduire en vrai souverain. Cela était, d'après son instituteur, une bonne chose. Il pouvait ainsi apprendre en se nourrissant. Doméki soupira doucement. Il était las de son rôle de prince et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut…

Il se dirigea vers la salle du repas en soupirant…

Mais il fit à peine deux pas qu'on l'interpella. Il se tourna doucement l'air fatigué vers le médecin qui arrivait en souriant. Il hésita à le supplier à lui donner une ordonnance, comme quoi il était exempté de cours. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ça aurait été la cinquième fois en cinq jours et il se doutait que son instituteur, derrière son sourire angélique, cachait une personnalité démoniaque qui serait sûrement prête à le balancer du haut d'une tour pour avoir raté son cours une énième fois. Oui, Kakéi pouvait se montrer effrayant. Et Doméki se demandait bien pourquoi il était son professeur… Pas de chance sûrement.

Doméki le regarda l'observer avec un petit sourire. Il fronça les sourcils doucement et demanda promptement :

- Quoi ?

- Comment avez-vous fait ? interrogea le médecin jovial.

Doméki leva son sourcil royal se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Clow continua :

- L'ondin semble passionné par l'alphabet…

Les pauvres neurones fatigués de Doméki réussirent à communiquer et faire monter l'information jusqu'au cerveau. Il hocha la tête et daigna enfin s'exprimer :

- Je lui ai juste donné la lettre que Himawari m'a envoyée. Il apprend pour pouvoir la lire…

- Vraiment ? interrogea Clow surpris que l'ondin se laisse manipuler si facilement.

- Il suffit de dire Kunogi et il est prêt à n'importe quoi…

Clow rit doucement. Sa voix grave se répercuta contre les murs. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au prince tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la salle de réception. Son regard devint terne doucement, plus il observait le jeune héritier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Doméki soupira en murmurant :

- Et c'est parti pour une heure de torture…

Clow lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de laisser le prince disparaître dans la pièce. Il baissa doucement les yeux en soupirant. Il murmura les murs du palais lui faisant écho :

- Ça vous déplaît prince…

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki laissa échapper une grande quantité d'air dans l'air environnant. De ce fait, il soupira bruyamment. Il avait mal au crâne, et il avait du mal à mémoriser les lettres. Il n'y comprenait rien. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Il y avait de grandes images lui indiquant la première lettre du mot. Mais éléphant, ça s'écrit avec quelle lettre ? Ça fait hé… Et il ne se souvenait pas de lettre hé dans l'alphabet. Il soupira. En plus, Clow était parti de la chambre et il ne savait pas où le trouver pour l'aider. Il soupira encore et referma le livre. Il le posa délicatement à terre et s'allongea dans le lit. Il était épuisé. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il sortit la lettre de la poche de son nouveau pantalon. Il observa l'écriture. Il reconnaissait quelques lettres, mais les autres lui paraissaient étrangères. Il essaya plusieurs fois de lire le premier mot mais il échoua… Il posa la lettre sur le livre au sol. Il ferma les yeux perplexes.

C'était une lettre de demoiselle Kunogi…

Que contenait-elle ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrivait à ce rustre de Doméki ?

Il aimerait savoir…

Mais pour ça il fallait apprendre…

Watanuki empoigna une nouvelle fois le livre au sol, il arracha une page et la fourra dans une de ses poche.

Watanuki essaya de se lever. Après quelques tentatives ratées, il y arriva. Il avait les pieds nus. Il vacilla quelque peu, son équilibre étant encore instable. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre la porte. Il se retrouva dans un couloir. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds. Il faisait nuit. Seul quelques rayons de lune dessinaient des silhouettes dans l'obscurité ambiante. Watanuki s'aida doucement du mur pour avancer. Il semblait un fantôme dans ce couloir sinistre. Ses pieds tâtonnaient le sol pour sentir un quelconque obstacle. Il avait les mains collées contre le mur, ayant peur de la chute.

Où pouvait être ce satané Doméki ? Jamais là quand on a besoin !

Pour vous embêter toute la matinée avec des histoires d'alphabet, il était fort. Mais il disparaissait subitement pendant l'après-midi. Et lui ? Il était censé apprendre comment ?

S'il l'attrapait celui là !

Au rythme de ces reproches envers la personne du prince, Watanuki cessa de tâtonner avant d'avancer et s'éloigna quelque peu du mur. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il heurta quelque chose et tomba à la renverse dans un cri silencieux.

Une lumière s'alluma les éclaira. Il entendait une voix tandis que ces yeux essayaient de s'habituer à la nouvelle lumière.

- Kuro-chan ! Je t'avais bien d'allumer cette lampe !

- La ferme, abruti, répondit une voix plus grave et dans un ton colérique.

- Kuro-chan s'est cogné ! Kuro-chan s'est cogné ! commença à chanter la première voix.

- Ta gueule ! s'exclama l'autre voix.

Watanuki s'habitua enfin à la lumière. Il put identifier les propriétaires des voix. Un brun, à l'air colérique, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rouges était sans aucun doute le propriétaire de la deuxième voix. Par déduction, le blond à côté, lui souriant d'un air moqueur, avec la peau pâle comme la neige et aux yeux bleus, devait être la deuxième voix. Le blond l'aperçut enfin. Il demanda penchant la tête sur le côté et l'observant :

- Qui es-tu ?

Watanuki aurait voulu répondre, mais il ne le fit pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Puis ces deux personnes l'inquiétaient. Il le scrutait comme une attraction de foire. Il en avait l'impression. Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur le sol. Il était encore à terre. Mais c'était le dernier de ces soucis.

Le plus grand des deux, portant une épée à sa ceinture, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il approcha la lampe à pétrole qu'il tenait dans les mains du visage de Watanuki. Il l'observa les sourcils foncés. Watanuki regretta de ne plus être un ondin. Dans ce genre de situation, il avait l'habitude de s'éloigner en nageant le plus vite possible. Mais là, il pouvait à peine marcher… Alors courir ?

- Tu serais pas l'ondin dont tout le monde parle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Les yeux de Watanuki s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Tout le monde connaissait déjà sa présence ici ? Tout le monde savait… qu'il était un ondin ?

- Dans ce cas, il ne peut pas répondre, Clow m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, raconta le blondinet qui adressa un énorme sourire à Watanuki.

Watanuki n'y répondit pas. Il avait de nouveau les yeux fixés au sol. Les deux autres personnes échangèrent un regard. Il eut un moment de flottement avant que le blond ne propose :

- Tu veux venir en cuisine avec nous ?

Encore une fois, le ventre de Watanuki répondit pour lui…

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Le ventre de Doméki grogna réclamant sa pitance. Kakéi eut un sourire et dit tranquillement tout en se moquant :

- Votre estomac n'a pas à se manifester d'une telle façon mon prince… Il semblerait que je doive encore vous apprendre maintes et maintes choses…

Kakéi éclata dans un rire démoniaque. Doméki se demandait si vraiment la santé mentale de son instituteur était sauf. Il en doutait franchement. Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûr. Il avait faim. Et ce n'était pas cette magnifique part de gâteau posé tout juste sous son nez qui arrangeait les choses. Kakéi testait ses résistances. Pour l'instant, Doméki était resté de marbre. Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et son ventre hurlait famine. Doméki se promit mentalement de se venger de son instituteur s'il survivait à ces leçons draconiennes et qu'il ne mourrait pas de sous-nutrition.

- Alors prince ? Quel est le nom du gouvernant de Nay ? interrogea Kakéi semblant ravi de la situation.

Doméki soupira. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de la leçon apprise un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors, Saigna avait dit que le gouvernant de Nay était… une gouvernante ? Il semblerait que Kakéi lui ait tendu un piège. Le félon ! Donc c'était une gouvernante… très jeune… Il murmura :

- Tomoyo Harada.

Kakéi fit un petit sourie et dit tranquillement :

- Bon appétit mon prince…

Doméki enfourna une cuillère dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux ravis. Un sourire léger fit apparition sur son visage…

------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki dardait un regard menaçant sur la personne dite Kuro-chan. La dite personne semblait s'en ficher royalement en enfournant un petit biscuit dans sa bouche. Watanuki croisa les bras et fit la moue en renforçant son regard noir. Toujours aucune réaction. L'homme adossé contre le mur continuait à engloutir les délicieux petits gâteaux salés un à un. Il leva enfin le regard vers le petit ondin. Ondin qui semblait furieux. Il répondit à son regard noir par un regard meurtrier et un grognement. Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Le blondinet les observa en riant. Il fut la nouvelle cible désignée du Kuro-chan. Mais la nouvelle cible se contenta de sourire tout en affirmant :

- Je pense qu'il t'en veut de l'avoir trimbalé comme un vulgaire sac à patates, Kuro-chan !

Le brun visé se tourna vers le boudeur intempestif. Il décréta :

- Ça allait plus vite comme ça.

Grognement de la part de l'ondin bafoué dans sa fierté. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne marchait pas à sa vitesse. Il venait d'apprendre à marcher le matin même ! Il avait eut l'air de quoi trimballé comme un sac à patate ? Assis sur la chaise, Watanuki fronça les sourcils avant de détourner vivement le regard et ignora le Kuro-chan en rogne face à lui. Le blondinet se mit à rire. Il posa en face de l'ondin une assiette contenant une part de gâteau nappé de chantilly surmonté d'une fraise. Il hésita à empoigner la cuillère pour manger. Il céda cependant à la tentation sous le regard amusé du blond et celui moqueur du brun.

Il savoura le goût enivrant de la chantilly complètement charmé. Il était aux anges. Il se demandait bien où le blond avait pu trouver un gâteau aussi bon. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour mieux savourer. Moins d'une minute s'écoula quand le dernier morceau de gâteau fut englouti et que le ventre de Watanuki fut rassasié.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je crois… s'exclama soudainement Fye.

Watanuki hocha la tête. Du brun, il se doutait que son nom devait commencer par Kuro. Mais pour le blond, il ne savait rien. Ce dernier continuant à sourire gaiement, se pointa du doigt en se présentant :

- Moi, je suis Fye ! Le cuisinier principal du château. C'est moi qui prépare les plats pour notre prince, et qui supervise les autres cuisiniers.

Puis il désigna le brun à ses côtés et continua :

- Lui c'est Kuro-chan ! Il aboie fort, mais il ne mord pas… Enfin sauf si tu le mords en premier…

Fye fut interrompu par la voix grave du Kuro-chan :

- Ecoutes pas cet abruti. Moi, je suis le plus gradé du coin. Le plus fort. C'est moi qui suis à la tête de l'armée du pays et sous les ordres directs du prince.

Fye rit et se pencha à travers la table et s'approchant de l'ondin, il lui confia sous le ton du secret :

- Il se la joue, mais en fait, il n'est pas si fort que ça. J'ai du l'accompagner parce qu'il avait une petite faim, mais qu'il avait peur de se perdre…

Un sabre passa près de la tête du cuisiner bavard qui l'évita. Il se mit ensuite à courir en hurlant poursuivi par le chef des armés, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse. Watanuki les observa amusé. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Soudain le blond s'arrêta soudainement. Cause à effet, le brun le percuta, ce qui fit basculer le blond en avant qui tomba finalement sur la table. Le blond, sans bouger, releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'ondin. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda soudainement :

- Mais en fait, que faisais-tu ainsi à errer dans les couloirs ?

Kurogané releva le cuisinier à la seule force d'un bras, en le tirant par le col manquant d'étrangler Fye au passage. Il leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant :

- Il est muet je te rappelle. Comment pourrait-il te répondre ?

Watanuki commença à fouiller dans ses poches sous l'œil intéressé des deux autres. Il en ressortit des petites feuilles rigides. Il les rassembla et les parcourut. Il avait son air concentré et attentif. Il essayait de se remémorer la signification des mots inscrits sur les feuilles. Doméki les lui avait données pour qu'il puisse communiquer un minimum. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quelle feuille signifiait ceci ou cela. Désespéré, il en mis une sur la table. Fye demanda :

- Toilettes ?

Watanuki dit un signe négatif de la tête et s'empara de la feuille et la fourra dans sa poche. Il en posa une autre, espérant ainsi avoir plus de chance.

- Manger ? lut Kurogané.

Nouveau signe de la part de Watanuki. Il remit la feuille dans sa poche et en tendit une autre. Fye pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda levant son regard vers Watanuki :

- Doméki ?

Cette fois, Watanuki hocha la tête.

------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki éternua soudainement sous le regard surpris de Kakéi. C'était très mauvais ça ! Il avait déjà raté cinq jours d'instruction. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que le prince tombe malade. Ce serait catastrophique ! Il ne restait que deux mois… Deux petits mois ! A ce rythme là, il n'arriverait jamais à lui apprendre le minimum syndical. Il demanda inquiet :

- Vous avez attrapé froid ?

Doméki fit un signe négatif de la tête. Kakéi s'adressa à deux garçons adossés de chaque côté de la cheminée à quelques centimètres de lui :

- Kazahaya, Rikuo, mettez plus de bois dans la cheminée.

Le châtain qui avait levé la tête à l'entente du Kazahaya, de toute évidence c'était lui, grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et croisa le bras en détournant le regard.

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est bien toi qui as laissé l'enclos des chevaux ouverts et qui nous a ainsi obligé à les rechercher à travers les plaines ?

A ce souvenir, le jeune garçon châtains pâlit considérablement et déglutit. Il empoigna un tas de bois se trouvant sur les côtés de la cheminée et les jeta dedans en soupirant. Le brun, qui devait donc s'appeler Rikuo émit un grognement à son tour. Il s'adressa à Kakéi, grincheux :

- Et peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je fais ici moi ?

L'homme s'approcha songeur, il jeta un coup d'œil significatif au châtain continuant à jeter du bois dans la cheminée râlant intempestivement. Le brun leva un sourcil septique. Kakéi fit son sourire le plus innocent et murmura doucement pour que seul le concerné l'entende :

- Dis moi, ça ne te déplaît pas de passer du temps avec lui?

Si Kakéi n'avait pas été Kakéi, Rikuo se serrait sûrement déjà précipité sur lui et l'aurait empêché de parler avec un bon coup dans la figure. Mais Rikuo se contenta de prendre du bois dans la cheminée et de le balancer dans le feu en râlant une fois de plus.

Doméki avait fini de dîner depuis belle lurette. Mais son instructeur le retenait essayant de lui caser le plus d'informations possibles et inutiles en un temps limité. Kakéi se tournait déjà vers lui prêt à le harceler, mais il ne put placer un mot que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un homme assez grand, un bagage remuant sur l'épaule, s'avança. Il avait une carrure athlétique, une épée pendant sur son flanc. Le regard vif et rouge, il s'arrêta et déposa son bagage au sol. Bagage qui chancela un peu sous l'œil inquiet des autres occupant de la pièce.

Watanuki retrouva son équilibre. Il remarqua qu'il était l'objet de l'attention depuis quelques minutes. Les deux garçons, près de la cheminée, avaient cessé de se disputer les bouts de bois et le regardaient curieux. L'homme qui se tenait debout, un peu plus en avant que les deux autres garçons, le regardaient amusé. Kurogané derrière lui, le fixait d'un air moqueur. Et Doméki, égal à lui-même, se contentait de l'observer stoïque.

Watanuki s'approcha de la table. Il chercha dans sa poche et en ressortit une feuille froissée. Il la tendit à Doméki qui la défroissa rapidement, observant l'ondin chancelant, il regarda l'éléphant sur la feuille de papier. Le livre d'où il était arraché devait valoir une fortune pensa Doméki soupirant intérieurement. Il observa l'ondin avant de répondre à sa question muette :

- E avec un accent aigu..

------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki marchait au rythme de l'ondin. Rythme très lent cela va s'en dire. Il observait l'ondin du coin de l'œil. Il semblait chanceler à chaque pas et son air fatigué résumait bien son état. Clow de l'autre côté de l'ondin l'observait inquiet. Watanuki se frotta les yeux et trébucha quelque peu. Le bras de Clow vint le retenir.

- Je vais t'aider, murmura le médecin en l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Doméki jeta un regard par les fenêtres. Il faisait nuit noire. La lune n'était qu'un petit croissant dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient très peu. Il resserra sa prise sur la lampe à pétrole qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Il observa l'ondin s'appuyer presque totalement sur Clow qui le maintenait facilement. Il semblait horriblement fatigué.

- Imbécile, murmura le prince.

L'ondin lui darda un regard noir et se détacha de Clow pour s'approcher de Doméki. Il allait commencer à lui hurler dessus, mais il resta là. La bouche béante, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Il referma la bouche et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Watanuki resta les yeux baissés quelques minutes. Doméki et Clow échangèrent un regard. Le médecin posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'ondin. Celui-ci eut un faible sourire et essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il respira profondément et se tournant vers Doméki, lui tira la langue et reprit sa marche un peu plus vigoureusement.

Mais le prince, il ne l'avait pas manqué…

Cet éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux…

**A suivre**

L'auteur (soupirant):

- Je suis vraiment très lent! Mais bon le chapitre est arrivé finalement et de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition! Ça s'annonce palpitant vous trouvez pas?

Watanuki (agitant un drapeau blanc):

- Pitié sauvez-moi! Empêcher la suite de cette fic pitié! Pourquoi moi?

L'auteur (imitant la voix de Yûko):

- C'est le prix à payer, Watanuki qui s'écrit comme 1er avril

Watanuki (geignant):

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi?

Doméki (arrive avec la feuille arrachée du livre):

- Et ça c'est quoi? Tu n'as pas honte vraiment ? On aurait pu aller au Caraïbe avec ce livre !

Watanuki (tirant la langue):

- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai pas envie d'aller au Caraïbe avec toi !

Doméki (souriant sournoisement):

- Mais je n'y vais pas avec toi!

L'auteur (s'interrogeant):

- Mais avec qui alors? Himawari (arrive tirant sa valise):

- C'est bon Doméki-kun ! J'ai pris la crème solaire!

Watanuki (s'effondre):

- Avec Himawari-chan? … Mais!

Doméki (moqueur):

- J'ai oublié de te le dire! Mais nous allons nous marier dans un mois.

Watanuki (dan son coin):

- Ils vont se marier? Mais moi qui croyait que…

L'auteur ( dans l'autre coin):

- Mais et mon yaoi alors? Envolé ?

Yûko (arrive et observant la scène sourit ):

- Mokona, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ennuyer Watanuki…

Himawari (se transformant en Mokona):

- Mais 1er avril est si amusant !

Watanuki (part en hurlant):

- Je m'appelle Watanuki d'abord ! Et ce n'était pas drôle du tout!

L'auteur (rassuré et serre Mokona dans ses bras):

- Ouf! J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin…

Doméki (regarde Watanuki revenir avec une valise):

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Watanuki (croisant les bras):

- Pour m'avoir fait une blague aussi nulle, tu as intérêt à m'emmener vraiment au Caraïbes !

L'auteur (prépare sa valise):

- Je vous accompagne! Mais avant : Reviews!!! Please?


	5. What can I do ?

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux mùême pas avoir Mokona ? S'il vous plaît ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement :**yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Cinquième chapitre ! Allez en avant toute ! Encore de nouveaux personnages !

Pour note : Kurogané, Fye, Shaolan, Sakura et Clow sont tirés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Et Saiga, Kakéi, Rikuo et Kazahaya sont tirés de Lawful Drug.

Les autres vous le savez, ils viennent de xxxHolic !

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki bailla doucement. Il s'était couché tard hier. La recherche du prince perdu avait duré un bon moment tout de même. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit si fatigué. Mais le fait qu'il soit fatigué était très ennuyant. Car pour apprendre, il fallait être en bonne forme physique, chose que Watanuki n'était pas. Et Doméki s'en était bien rendu compte. Il s'était assis face à l'ondin et l'observait dubitatif. Le petit ondin avait les yeux à semi-ouvert et fixait sans le voir le livre posé sur la table. Il avait l'impression que le serpent sur la page s'amusait à remuer doucement. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne plonge du nez et s'en aille au pays du sommeil.

Le prince hésitait sur la marche à suivre. S'il disait à l'ondin de retourner se coucher, il le prendrait sans doute mal. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi sale caractère. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il semblait que l'ondin lui en voulait particulièrement. Mais le prince ne se souvenait pas avoir été spécialement désagréable avec lui. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il fut désagréable avec tout le monde bien entendu.

Ils n'étaient simplement pas faits pour s'entendre…

C'était tout.

Soudain, le bruit d'un clairon résonna entre les murs. Doméki se leva avec son flegme habituel. Mais on pouvait voir au léger froncement de sourcil qu'il arborait que ceci n'était pas normal. Watanuki, lui, qui avait finit par vraiment s'endormir se réveilla soudainement, alerte. Il regarda le prince se diriger vers la fenêtre quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en courant venant lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, l'air visiblement paniqué.

C'était le garçon de la veille, le châtain qu'il avait vu près de la cheminé auprès d'un garçon brun. Il semblait essoufflé. Quand il arrêta de chuchoter à l'oreille du prince, ce dernier le fixa un moment. Puis il émit un soupir désabusé, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui ordonna :

- Kazahaya, retourne vite auprès de Kakéi, tu trouveras sûrement Saiga avec lui, demande-leur de se rendre immédiatement à l'entrée.

Kazahaya hocha la tête, il allait partir quand soudain Doméki ajouta :

- Et si tu croises Kurogané au passage, dis-lui de venir aussi.

Kazahaya hocha la tête et disparut en courant de la salle. Doméki passa une main las dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Watanuki l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Doméki l'observa du coin de l'œil et soupira. Il exigea :

- Toi, tu restes ici. Tu ne sors d'ici que quand on viendra te chercher. Je ne veux pas que tu te balades dans les couloirs.

Si Doméki avait voulu ne pas vexer l'ondin, il venait d'échouer lamentablement. Effectivement, celui là le dardait d'un regard noir. Mais Doméki ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il quitta la pièce, le pas vif sans que l'ondin ne puisse protester en lui envoyant son livre à la figure.

L'ondin se leva doucement. Il hésitait. Que pourrait-il bien faire ? Il pourrait retourner dans ses appartements, mais le prince lui avait interdit. Et bien qu'il ne fut pas quelqu'un qui respectât beaucoup Doméki, il se dit qu'il y avait bien une bonne raison pour que celui-ci le tienne éloigné. L'ondin se contenta de chanceler vers la fenêtre. Il se laissa tomber contre le tapis soyeux à genoux. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ainsi, il observa l'allée principale. Il regarda avec intérêt un cortège s'avancer. Un homme à l'avant sonnait le clairon. Watanuki se pencha un peu plus pour mieux apercevoir les différents protagonistes. Il ne voyait pas distinctement les visages. Mais vu le cortège, cela ne semblait pas être une attaque.

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Doméki épousseta ses vêtements tout en descendant, à une allure mesurée, les escaliers. Il arriva enfin devant le château et observa le cortège s'avancer. Les hommes à cheval, armés fièrement comme partant à la guerre ouvraient la marche. Un homme avec un clairon, qu'il avait cessé de faire sonner en arrivant au vue du château, les devançait. Une calèche couverte suivait. Les rideaux étaient tirés, si bien qu'on ne distinguait rien derrière les petites fenêtres. Le cocher, un garçon relativement jeune, armé d'une épée longue, tenait fermement les reines. Il jetait des coups d'œil soucieux de part et autres. Quelques cavaliers suivaient à l'arrière.

Le cortège s'avança, puis s'arrêta devant les hautes marches. Doméki, du haut de ces marches les observait froid. Il était entouré de quelques gardes. Il entendit à l'arrière des grognements râleurs, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Kurogané, et à sa droite, sans qu'il ne puisse dire avec précision quand ils avaient fait leurs apparitions, se tenait Kakéi et Saiga. Kurogané bouscula quelques personnes avant d'arriver à la gauche de son prince et observer critique le cortège.

Le cocher sauta à terre. Ses yeux marrons aux aguets observant du coin de l'œil la garde du prince. Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche, s'inclina légèrement et dit quelques mots. Mots murmurés car Doméki n'entendit qu'un vague chuchotement. Le jeune garçon tendit la main. Un autre féminine se posa dessus. L'occupante sortit de la calèche aidée du cocher qui semblait soucieux. La jeune fille lui adressa quelques mots avec un sourire. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, peut-être même châtains, jaugea Doméki. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le prince. Celui-ci observa les yeux verts et hésitants qui l'observait. La princesse s'avança doucement accompagnée du cocher, qui devait sûrement faire partie de sa garde personnelle, vu que ses yeux furetaient de gauche à droite. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, il entendit Kakéi prononcer :

- Sakura Haruno, princesse de…

- Talis, je sais, coupa Doméki ne quittant la princesse du regard.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver en face de lui et elle s'inclina profondément. D'une voix faible, elle implora :

- Aidez-nous prince.

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki soupira. Après l'entrée, qu'il aurait qualifié d'ennuyante, les protagonistes repartaient à l'intérieur du château hors de sa vue. Il n'avait pas saisi grand chose. Pour tout dire, il n'avait rien vu de précis. Il avait juste entrevu une jeune fille sortant de la calèche, s'avançant vers les escaliers et s'inclinant. Rien de bien précis et de parlant. L'ondin soupira. Il s'ennuyait ici. Il aurait bien aimé être parmi ces hommes pour saisir l'enjeu de ce qui c'était joué devant ses yeux. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre. En espérant que le prince n'avait pas oublié sa présence. Chose qu'il redoutait, vu que le prince semblait plus préoccupé par la nouvelle arrivée que par lui. De plus, Doméki ne le portait pas dans son cœur et il se doutait qu'un jour cela lui retomberait dessus. Mais ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Effectivement, alors qu'il arrivait péniblement à se lever, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers la porte et découvrit Clow lui faisant son habituel sourire. Watanuki s'approcha doucement, essayant de ne pas chanceler comme à son habitude. Clow s'approcha pour l'aider soucieux. Il le pria :

- Ne fais pas tant d'efforts, tu vas finir par t'épuiser…

Sauf que l'ondin était déjà épuisé, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le montrer. Watanuki retint difficilement un bâillement et attendit la suite des consignes devant Clow. Celui-ci soupira grandement devant l'entêtement de l'ondin. Il reprit cependant, avec son sourire habituel :

- Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que tu doives demeurer dans ta chambre pendant un petit moment.

L'ondin durcit son regard maudissant le prince. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à se languir dans a chambre, pas qu'elle soit inconfortable. Mais il ne voulait pas être prisonnier dans cette chambre. Il détestait déjà de ne pas pouvoir sortir du château, alors l'empêcher de sortir de sa chambre ! Clow compatit silencieusement avant d'ajouter :

- Et tes séances d'apprentissage vont être ajournées jusqu'au départ de la princesse.

Watanuki se renfrogna encore plus. Et sa lettre, il faisait comment pour la lire ? Il appelait le grand manitou de la lecture ? Watanuki se retourna vers la table où il était assis, il y a encore quelques minutes. Il observa critique les livres posés dessus. Une lueur vengeresse apparut dans ses yeux. Sans vergogne aucune, il commença à lancer les livres un peu partout sous le regard inquiet de Clow. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se retourna vers Clow et le rejoignit à l'entrée de la porte. Ce dernier, légèrement soucieux, lui demanda :

- Tu sais que ce sont des servants qui rangent cette salle ?

Watanuki se renforça dans sa bouderie.

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

La princesse de Talis faisait face au prince à table.

On aurait pu croire à un rendez-vous si on ne notait pas l'absence de nourriture sur la dite table. Même pas un pichet de vin à porté. Puis notons la présence aux côtés de Doméki de Kakéi et Saiga tandis qu'adossé contre un mur derrière eux, Kurogané écoutait. Puis n'oublions pas la présence du cocher, qui devait ne pas être que cocher derrière le siège de la princesse. Le silence perdurait depuis un moment. La princesse hésitante commença enfin :

- Il y a longtemps déjà, à l'époque de votre défunt roi, vous nous aviez aidés. Alors, nous avons pensé que vous seriez assez charitable pour nous venir à nouveau en aide.

Doméki tapota doucement ses doigts sur la table, il releva son regard doré vers son vis à vis et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La princesse observa ses mains et raconta :

- Depuis quelques temps déjà, nos voisins, le pays de Shire se montre hostile envers nous.

Kakéi chuchota discrètement quelques mots au prince pour qu'il place le pays de Shire, pays relativement important ayant de nombreuses richesses et dont le souverain était puissant. La princesse attendit poliment ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains, des yeux affreusement tristes, elle finit par reprendre :

- Et voilà maintenant quelques mois que ces derniers cherchent à s'emparer de nos terres. Ils lancent de violentes attaques envers nous.

La princesse était soucieuse, ses mains s'agitaient doucement comme débordants des sentiments qu'elle refoulait. Elle poursuivit après un léger silence :

- Nous essayons de les contenir mais nous avons été débordés. Ils arriveront à nos portes bientôt. C'est pourquoi mon frère, le roi, m'a envoyé.

La princesse releva la tête résolue, elle implora doucement :

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en conjure prince… Comme votre grand-père le fit autrefois, aidez-nous… Je vous en prie.

Le prince posa un regard calculateur sur la princesse. Il finit par répondre :

- J'y réfléchirai, mais en premier temps, vous devez vous reposer de ce long voyage. Saiga va vous conduire à vos appartements, j'imagine que votre…

Doméki hésita au terme à employer, avant de continuer :

- Votre gardien souhaiterait une chambre assez proche de la votre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dit gardien hocha la tête lentement. La princesse se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de son gardien. Saiga, homme qui portait en toute occasion des lunettes, à se demander qu'il avait honte de ses yeux, et qui avait une carrure des plus imposante, lui tenait la porte. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le prince et murmura :

- S'il vous plaît…

Et elle disparut de la salle.

Doméki, qui s'était levé au départ de la princesse, s'assit sur la table amenant ses jambes à se balancer doucement. Il fixa le sol un moment puis avisant Kakéi et Kurogané, il demanda :

- Qu'en pensez vous ?

Kakéi s'exprima en premier, assis sur sa chaise joignant ses mains, il murmura :

- Je pense que ça ne nous apportera pas grand chose… Le pays de Talis produit assez pour s'occuper de lui, mais pas plus. Cette alliance ne nous apportera rien. Puis dois-je vous préciser que si vous acceptez, votre couronnement sera reporté ? Faute des autorités compétentes ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, remarqua Kurogané.

Les deux autres posèrent un regard intéressé sur le chef des armées. Adossé contre le mur, le regard flamboyant, il remarqua :

- L'armée de Shire est une des meilleures.

Kakéi leva un sourcil septique, il constata :

- Je croyais qu'affronter les meilleurs était ton leitmotiv.

- Il n'est pas question de ça, grogna Kurogané. C'est beaucoup plus grave. Le pays de Tallis n'a aucune chance de les contrer seul.

- Tu sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, maintenant ? se moqua ironiquement l'instituteur royal.

Kurogané soupira. Kakéi avait toujours eu le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se demanda ce qui le retenait de le tuer. Mais il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant après. Saiga étant alchimiste, il avait toutes les chances de mourir empoisonné. Il reprit froid et fusillant le moqueur de service du regard :

- Il y a toutes les chances, qu'après avoir renversé Talis, ils nous attaquent. Et nous ne tiendrons pas.

Doméki observa les dalles carrées posées au sol perplexe, il demanda :

- Tu crains que le pays de Shire s'attaque à nous sans raison ?

- Ils n'ont aucune raison d'attaquer le pays de Talis, mais ils le font. En s'alliant avec eux, nous avons plus de chance de les battre et ainsi de contrer une future invasion.

Doméki soupira, Kakéi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il murmura :

- Quoi que vos décidiez, nous suivrons votre décision…

Kurogané approuva hochant la tête. Doméki les observa puis décréta :

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps…

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

Clow parcourait la lettre.

Watanuki s'était endormi depuis quelque temps, le médecin, assis à son chevet, lisait la lettre que le prince avait donnée à l'ondin. Il avait l'air soucieux sans vraiment l'être. Il était satisfait sans vraiment l'être. Ses sentiments s'opposaient. Il était heureux pour Himawari mais malheureux pour le petit ondin. Il soupira. C'était cruel de la part du prince de la lui avoir donnée. Mais il n'avait trouvé que ça comme solution. Watanuki remua dans son sommeil comme conscient du scepticisme du médecin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Un nouveau souci s'empara de Clow. Il observa le visage fatigué du prince. Il l'observa s'asseoir sur le lit en essayant de ne pas écraser les jambes l'ondin. Doméki lui lança un regard fatigué. Il commença à lui raconter et le médecin l'écouta attentif. Quand il eut fini, Doméki lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Clow ?

Le médecin soupira. Il secoua la tête et dit :

- Je ne peux que vous conseiller, c'est vous qui devez décider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? interrogea le prince.

- La question ne se pose pas, affirma le médecin. Je ne suis pas vous.

Doméki soupira.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le plus important est ce que vous voulez faire. Il ne faut pas tenir compte des autres. Si vous avez une idée en tête, il ne faut pas laisser les autres vous détourner de votre décision.

- Mais c'est ça le problème, s'exclama le jeune home. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire !

Clow eut un regard compatissant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Doméki, comme il le faisait autrefois, quand il était enfant. Il posa un regard attendri sur le prince avant de dire :

- Il ne faut pas oublier, il faut que vous protégiez ce que vous aimez. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le médecin se leva et laissa le prince seul. Ce dernier soupira profondément. Il observa le petit ondin qui semblait dormir profondément. Depuis son arrivée tout semblait s'accélérer. Il passa une main hésitante sur son visage. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais le rencontrer. Et en même temps, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi et comment, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie…

Et il avait envie de la préserver…

----------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------

- Nous acceptons de vous aider.

La princesse eut un sourire reconnaissant et un regard empli de soulagement. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, tellement elle semblait émue.

- Merci prince…

Doméki hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Je vous accompagne cependant…

Doméki aurait juré que le bruit mat sur le sol, était celui de Kakéi qui venait de s'évanouir…

**A suivre**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Encore de nouveaux personnages ! Et une nouvelle intrigue… cette fic qui était partie pour être courte semble s'allonger… mais d'immenses perspectives s'offrent à moi ! Ce n'est pas formidable ?

Watanuki (réfléchissant) :

- Est-ce moi, ou au fur et à mesure que la fic avance, tout le monde quitte le navire ?

L'auteur (hoche la tête) :

- Je dirai plutôt quitte le pays, mais en gros, c'est ça !

Watanuki (se met à genoux) :

- Fais moi quitter le pays !

L'auteur (secoue la tête) :

- Désolé mon grand, mais toi tu restes au château pour l'instant.

Doméki (sac sur le dos) :

- Bon, ben je dois partir…

L'auteur (s'essuyant les yeux) :

- C'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire…

Doméki (hoche la tête) :

- Je comprends…

Watanuki (voit le regard plein d'espoir de Doméki) :

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te donner un baiser d'adieu ? Tu peux toujours courir…

Doméki (s'éloigne épaules baissées) :

- Ha…

Watanuki (se tourne vers l'auteur ) :

- Il s'en va pas vraiment ?

L'auteur (interrogatif) :

- Ben si ! Pourquoi ?

Watanuki (cours après Doméki ) :

- Attends !

Doméki (plein d'espoir) :

- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu m'aimais profondément et cela depuis le début ?

Watanuki (direct) :

- Non. Je veux juste que t'oublies pas de me ramener un souvenir…

Doméki (repart) :

- J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il se fout de mon départ…

Watanuki (réfléchit) :

- Non, finalement, tu vas me ramener n'importe quoi. Pour éviter ça, je viens avec toi… Tu serais capable de me ramener des accessoires de cuisine… Puis tu saurais même pas les choisir… et blabla et blabla

Doméki (soupire) :

- Je crois encore que je préférai quand il ne venait pas…

L'auteur (septique) :

- … Reviews ?


	6. Will you miss me ?

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** La plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux même pas avoir Mokona ? S'il vous plaît ? Même si je me mets à genoux ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement :**yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Sixième chapitre tant attendu ! Les choses avancent doucement mais j'ai l'espoir d'avoir fini… un jour lointain Puis, je trouve ça tellement amusant !

Bonne lecture !

- Mais, vous êtes complètement fou ? explosa Kakéi, professeur de son état.

Doméki savait qu'en faisant cette déclaration, son professeur ne serait pas en accord. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu qu'il lui saute dans les bras en hurlant sa joie, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à un tel débordement de colère. L'homme s'était à peine éveillé qu'il criait déjà. Et il n'avait pas fini :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Le couronnement à lieu dans à peine un mois et vous décidez de partir en guerre !

Doméki savait qu'il ne devait pas répliquer. Ça ne ferrait qu'agrandir la colère déjà énorme de son professeur. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Kurogané prit sa défense.. Enfin à sa façon un peu désinvolte.

- Mais, ça pourrait être profitable, fit remarquer le chef des armés pensif. Un exploit guerrier est toujours reluisant pour un roi. Ça pourrait conforter son pouvoir.

Kakéi fixa Kurogané pendant un long moment. Il semblait vouloir s'assurer que c'était bien le vrai Kurogané et que ce dernier se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il disait. Il s'exclama soudain, terrifié :

- Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord ! Et conforter sa position ? Mais tu plaisantes ! On devrait plutôt se montrer heureux s'il revient vivant avec un bras en moins !

Kurogané se contenta de lui sourire de sa manière si particulière. A quoi, le plus tout jeune professeur s'étrangla d'énervement. Clow, n'oubliant pas son rôle de médecin au milieu de cette crise de nerfs, posa une main confortante sur l'épaule du médecin. Il lui signalait par ce geste de ne pas trop forcer. Saiga s'exprima à son tour, s'adressant particulièrement à son ami :

- C'est notre prince, donc s'il l'a décidé, il nous est impossible de venir contre sa volonté.

- Quelle volonté ? répliqua vivement Kakéi. Cette tête de mule ne sait même pas dans quoi il s'engage !

Doméki pensa brièvement qu'il avait eut bien de la chance que l'homme s'évanouisse avant d'exploser de colère. Il aurait eut l'air bien malin, tiens, devant la princesse de Talis en train de se faire engueuler comme un vulgaire gamin.

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'engage. Débrouillez-vous pour reculer la date de mon couronnement. Nous partirons demain à l'aube, ordonna Doméki.

Le prince ordonnait peu de choses, jamais rien de trop exceptionnel. Et il était toujours obéi quel que soit l'ordre. Cet ordre ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Et les acteurs de cette scène quittèrent la pièce, plus ou moins énervés.

-----------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------

La princesse Sakura fut informée rapidement par Kakéi dont le visage avait perdu l'air colérique pour finalement laisser place à un air fataliste. La princesse quitta le château le jour même, avec sa garde, pour prévenir son frère et ainsi commencer les préparatifs pour leur arrivée. Et tandis que la jeune princesse rejoignait son royaume, Kurogané essayait de s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec un sens de l'organisation dont il était totalement dénuée, des préparatifs du départ. Ainsi, s'armant d'une patience dont il était habituellement dépourvu, il essaya d'expliquer pour la énième fois la raison de leur départ à un de ses multiples subordonnés lunatiques. Enfin, ça, c'était quand il ne courait pas à la recherche d'un de ces même subordonnés qui avait disparu dans la nature (ou plus souvent derrière un tas de foin, pour somnoler quelques instants).

Kakéi, qui habituellement s'occupait de ces préparatifs, se contentait de ruminer dans son coin répétant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Fye s'occupait des plats que l'armée amènerait pour le voyage. Ordonnant à ses apprentis et subordonnés et se faisant obéir d'une main de fer. Saiga s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour préparer autant de remèdes, antipoison et toutes sortes de choses du même ordre que le temps lui permettait. Clow prodiguait des conseils avisés aux guérisseurs partant avec la troupe. Les conseils étaient de l'ordre du : comment amputer un membre de la meilleure façon. Rien de bien joyeux en perspective. Rikuo s'occupait de son destrier, essayant de lui faire comprendre quel long périple l'attendait. Kazahaya, plus enclin à la satisfaction qu'à son habitude, voletait au-dessus de l'aura malheureuse de ses semblables, heureux d'avoir une occasion de tester tout ce qu'il avait appris, en tant que mage en devenir, en condition réelle.

Et Doméki…

Doméki devait faire face à un Watanuki, enfin libéré de sa chambre, d'une humeur massacrante. Car bien sûr, la princesse partie, Monsieur Doméki avait enfin dédaigné faire acte de présence à ses cotés, et là il lui annonçait qu'il partait quelques temps. Et son alphabet ? Il l'apprenait comment ? Puis, si le prince pouvait cesser de le regarder d'un air aussi indifférent, le monde se porterait mieux. L'ondin était en colère et il avait des raisons de l'être. Mais il ne pouvait pas éclater de colère comme à son habitude.

Parce qu'agiter les lèvres en vain ne lui apporterait rien.

Alors, il restait là, essayant de foudroyer l'archer par le regard.

Tentative qui se soldait par un échec.

Doméki, ignorant superbement l'air menaçant de l'ondin, continua :

- Kakéi s'occupera de t'apprendre, il aura plus de temps libre vu que je ne serai pas là. Puis, il est mieux formé que moi pour ce genre de choses.

Doméki savait qu'il aurait le droit au sermon de Kakéi en l'engageant auprès du garçon ainsi. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Puis, ils s'entendraient très bien, Kakéi et l'ondin, ils semblaient être tous les deux enclins à vouloir le tuer en ce moment. Puis, ils n'auront qu'à comploter ensemble pour faire de sa vie un enfer à son retour. Oui, c'était parfait, ils s'entendraient excessivement bien. Si Kakéi n'était pas aussi exigeant qu'il l'était à son égard. Sinon, il prévoyait que l'ondin ferrait avaler son livre de cours au noble professeur. Il imaginait déjà le désastre à son retour, le brun condamné à mort pour avoir essayé de tuer le régent…

Enfin, ça c'était s'il revenait.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de quitter le château…

- Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Plongé dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas vu l'ondin se lever et se diriger vers la porte, heureusement, le grincement caractéristique de cette même porte l'avait interpellé à temps. Mais ça n'empêchât point l'ondin de quitter la pièce, toujours aussi renfrogné, laissant le prince muet d'indignation. Doméki hésita à le suivre, mais il se dit qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme remplacer Kurogané. Effectivement, le chef des armés essayait d'occire un de ses subordonnés beaucoup trop lents à la détente pour le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il entendait d'ici les cris désespérés du subordonné. Oui, ça serait plus urgent.

Puis au pire, si le petit ondin se perdait, une âme sera assez charitable pour le ramener prestement dans sa chambre.

-------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------------

- Tu te rends comptes, Rikuo ? On va enfin pouvoir se battre ! Et je pourrai utiliser ce sort que Saiga m'a appris, tu sais ce sort feu ? babillait Kazahaya au comble de la joie.

Rikuo n'était pas habitué que le jeune châtain lui parle en temps normal avec cet air si proche du bonheur extrême. D'ailleurs, Kazahaya ne lui parlait pas souvent, peut-être pour lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un ignoble profiteur au détour d'un couloir pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Rikuo souhaitait vraiment que le garçon cesse de lui parler. Il voyait, de minutes en minutes, son cheval commençait à stresser sous le flot des paroles de son ami. D'ailleurs, il ne lui donnait que quelques minutes pour ruer soudainement, où peut-être avec assez de chance se cambrer assez fort et brusquement pour effrayer l'apprenti mage. Enfin, si le destrier ne se décidait pas effrayer le châtain, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire lui-même.

- Puis, tu sais comme ça, mes talents seront peut-être reconnus dans tout le royaume ! Et peut-être que… continuait Kazahaya sans se rendre compte que le brun ne semblait pas plus intéressé par ce qu'il racontait.

Oui, il était définitivement urgent de le faire taire. Le châtain commençait à délirer. Le brun se rapprocha doucement et discrètement. Il afficha un sourire qui laissait croire qu'il écoutait avec un vif intérêt les paroles de son ami. Il se saisit délicatement d'une des mèches folles qui tombait avec une sorte de désinvolture autour du visage du châtain. La longue mèche droite pour être plus précise. Il la lissa doucement. Il entendait le bourdonnement de paroles de son ami se faire entrecouper de silence. Sa respiration devenait étrangement bruyante. Le brun, savourant ce quasi silence, fit glisser sa main le long de la mèche encore une fois, en profitant pour caresser la joue rougissante.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le châtain n'évoque quelque chose d'important à faire avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Rikuo eut un sourire avant de flatter les flancs de son animal.

- Il a tenu un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois… ça s'annonce prometteur.

----------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------

Watanuki tempêtait seul dans un des multiples couloirs du château. Il était en colère. Et en plus de ça il était perdu. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait toujours tendance à se perdre. Et le fait qu'il ne marche pas encore parfaitement ne l'aidait pas. Puis ces horribles vêtements le grattaient. Ne parlons aps de ces horribles chaussures inconfortables au possible. Il s'arrêta un instant et entreprit de déboutonner la veste qu'il portait avec plus ou moins de difficulté, le plus dur étant sûrement de garder son équilibre sur ses deux pieds. La veste finit par céder et il l'enleva avec des gestes désordonnés. Il l'observa un moment hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il pourrait l'abandonner ici, mais il doutait que le prince soit heureux de retrouver la veste en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il grimaça quelque peu. Il entreprit courageusement de garder la veste dans une main et de continuer son chemin, avec un équilibre précaire il faut l'avouer.

Le pire était sûrement qu'à présent, il avait froid et que ses vêtements le grattaient tout autant.

Le monde était contre lui.

Et à la colère, le froid et le grattouillement des vêtements venait s'ajouter la faim.

Watanuki maudit intérieurement le prince, le château, ses vêtements et son estomac.

-----------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------

Doméki avait l'impression d'assister au dernier repas du condamné.

D'être le condamné.

Partout où il posait son regard, il croisait des visages tristes et peinés. En arrivant dans la salle, il avait entendu des servantes dire que c'était bien dommage et qu'il était si jeune… A croire que personne ne croyait qu'il survivrait. Le pire était sûrement Kakéi qui le regardait désapprobateur. Ce repas n'était vraiment pas très festif remarqua-t-il, pensant qu'ils auraient pu au moins faire un spectacle pour ce que tous semblaient considérer comme son dernier repas. Et si quelques servantes pouvaient arrêter de se lamenter partout qu'il était un bon garçon et qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, il pourrait au moins dîner normalement. Pus loin, une femme s'écroulait en pleurs en hurlant un pourquoi retentissant. Ça en devenait légèrement gênant. Le prince en était venu espérer un miracle qui aurait pu le sauver.

Miracle qui se présenta sous la forme de Clow.

Le médecin s'approcha le plus discrètement qu'il put du prince pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le prince sembla assimiler l'information. Il s'excusa poliment et quitta la salle suivant Clow, sous le regard curieux des convives.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs éclairés par les torches accrochés au mur. Une odeur d'huile embaumait désagréablement l'atmosphère. Doméki attendit d'être assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes avant de demander :

- L'ondin a quoi ?

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré dans ses appartements, prince, répéta encore une fois le médecin.. Je commence à m'inquiéter, il fait sombre et il ne marche pas encore correctement.

- Il a simplement du s'égarer, il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour le ramener dans ses appartements, assura Doméki tout enlevant les miettes s'étant égarées sur ses vêtements.

- Tout dépend sur qui il tombera prince, murmura Clow soucieux.

Doméki sentit un frisson le traverser sans aucune raison. Et une pointe d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, tandis qu'il répliquait :

- Il ne peut rien lui arriver entre ces murs, tu le sais très bien Clow.

- Vous semblez pourtant inquiet, prince, remarqua Clow. Mais ce n'est pas important, je vais le chercher.

Doméki l'arrêta en s'emparant de sa manche. Il soupira exagérément avant de céder :

- C'est bon, je pars à sa recherche… Ne te fatigues pas pour ça. Il te reste encore à donner quelques conseils aux guérisseurs.

Clow hocha la tête avec son sourire si typique avant d'abandonner le prince dans le couloir pour vaquer à ses occupations. Le prince pensa brièvement qu'il s'était bien fait avoir avant de soupirer. Il observa indécis le couloir, pensant à la direction à emprunter avant de se décider de prendre à gauche.

Maudissant l'ondin et son manque d'orientation.

------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------------------

Watanuki entendait des voix familières provenant d'un endroit qu'il semblait connaître. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait que ses pas l'avait mené aux cuisines. Enfin, il pensait qu'en ouvrant cette porte en face de lui, il y serait. Mais il hésitait, il distinguait une faible lumière venant de l'endroit et la rumeur d'une discussion. Il approcha cependant et jeta un regard discret dans l'embrasure. Et assista à une scène très étrange.

Fye, le jeune homme blond toujours souriant, avait pris pour une fois un air grave. Il s'était assis sur la table et semblait pensif. Kurogané lui faisait face, le dominant de sa hauteur par le fait qu'il se tenait debout en face de lui. Ses deux mains reposant de chaque côté du cuisinier comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il avait le regard sombre, mais étrangement pas de colère.

Le blond hésita quelque peu avant de dire :

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

Kurogané leva un sourcil septique, presque railleur. Il réduit sensiblement la distance séparant de quelques millimètres, mais le corps de Fye se tendit aussi brusquement que s'il s'était collé à lui. Pourtant, faisant mine de rien, il continua :

- Il a de grandes chances de mourir.

Kurogané fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre finalement le sujet de la réflexion du blond, il ne sembla pas très heureux cependant de deviner ceci. Il se pencha au niveau du cou du cuisinier, il répliqua :

- Comme de survivre, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce genre de choses arrivera bien dans le futur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'il ne survivra pas.

Fye essaya d'ignorer le souffle persistant contre son oreille, bien qu'il fut agréable, il n'aimait pas perdre le fil de ses pensés, et encore moins la face. Il réussit à prononcer :

- Parce que le prince va mourir, Kurogané.

Le nom avait été prononcé avec une sensualité rare, presque bestiale dans sa façon de faire rouler les syllabes. Kurogané eut un sourire tout aussi animal. Il laissa ses lèvres goûter la peau blanche près du cou. Il sentit le tressaillement parcourir le corps du cuisinier. Il murmura avant de l'allonger sur la table avec douceur :

- J'en ai marre que tu t'occupes de lui.

Le chef des armés planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son équivalent. Il demanda toujours aussi doucement :

- Occupes-toi plutôt de moi…

Et ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se joindre pour un baiser.

Watanuki s'écarta aussi vite qu'il put de l'embrasure de la porte.

Il demeura un instant choqué, les joues rougissantes et la bouche entrouverte. Il se reprit comme il put. Ce n'était pas si choquant que ça voyons, bon deux hommes venaient de s'embrasser sous ses yeux innocents, mais il avait vu pire. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler de la fois où Yûko avait ordonné à ses deux créations de s'embrasser… Watanuki grimaça. Il s'était toujours demandé si le plus choquant avait été le baiser ou le simple fait que les deux créatures aient obéi docilement à cet ordre. Il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse satisfaisante et voulait cesser d'y penser. Mais, tout remis du choc qu'il était, il demeurait perplexe. Et inquiet aussi, même si il ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais. Et il commença à essayer de revenir sur ses pas, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Laissant ses pensées courir dans son esprit.

Doméki allait mourir ?

Quand le prince lui avait annoncé qu'il partait régler quelques problèmes durant un temps indéterminé, il avait simplement pensé à des affaires politiques de premiers ordres. Et il s'était montré renfrogné. Mais, il devait bien se l'avouer, un tel déploiement et une telle agitation ne pouvaient être du à de simples querelles politiques. L'ondin devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. C'était sûrement d'une guerre dont il s'agissait.

Et comme semblait si justement le croire Fye, Doméki allait mourir.

Et c'était effrayant.

Parce qu'il avait entendu parler de gens qui mourrait, de sirènes capturées, mourant de tristesse. De gens lointains qui avaient succombés à une maladie. Il en avait entendu parler comme une chose lointaine, qui lui semblait étrangère. Stupidement, il avait cru qu'il mourrait bien plus tard, quand il aurait vécu. Mais on ne choisit pas quand on meurt…

Jamais.

Et se dire que peut-être, demain, Doméki partirait et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, était effrayant. Horriblement réel dans sa tête aussi. Dans un futur proche, peut-être que Clow lui annoncerait que Doméki était mort. Comme ça, entre deux nouvelles lâchées au chevet de son lit. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais, ça prenait de l'importance. Parce que le médium avait beau détester le prince, il ne pensait pas moins que sa mort était un événement triste. Parce que la mort, ça n'était jamais heureux. Et penser que Doméki ne pourrait plus être assis sur sa chaise devant lui, le jugeant de son regard froid et sévère. Qu'il ne lui répéterai pas une énième fois d'arrêter de se gratter. Qu'il ne soupirerait pas devant son manque de concentration. Qu'il ne maugréerait pas contre lui, parce qu'il mettait une mauvaise foi évidente dans ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il ne lui saisirait pas la main pour l'aider à écrire une éventuelle lettre.

Qu'il ne ferait plus ce genre de choses lui laissait un pincement au cœur.

Doméki était un de ses rares repères dans ce monde nouveau.

Sûrement le plus proche et le plus important.

Et peut-être que ce repère allait disparaître définitivement, vaguement, au loin.

Le laissant seul.

Avec un étrange sentiment au cœur.

--------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------

Quand Doméki croisa l'ondin pensif, il fut soulagé d'abord. Surpris ensuite, quand le jeune garçon passa à côté de lui sans le remarquer. Inquiet aussi, de le voir si pensif. Il n'eut pourtant aucun changement d'expression visible tandis que ces expressions s'enchaînaient brusquement en lui. Il se contenta de l'appeler de sa façon si particulière. Il héla le rêveur. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement surpris et désorienté. La stupeur laissa place à la compréhension tandis qu'il reconnaissait le prince. Pourtant, il ne devint ni boudeur, ni colérique et encore moins fâché, comme il avait pris l'habitude quand il était auprès du prince. Non, il se contenta de le scruter un moment. Avant de s'avancer vers lui hésitant, trébuchant sur le sol pavé. Il s'arrêta devant lui, attendant. Doméki se contenta de se tourner et avancer les dirigeant vers la chambre de l'ondin. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour l'apercevoir essayant d'avancer à son rythme sans grand succès. Le prince soupira, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il revint à la hauteur de l'ondin. Il se présenta dos à lui et lui ordonna :

- Montes sur mon dos.

Le jeune garçon eut un moment d'hésitation. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Voyant que le prince s'impatientait, il céda. Il grimpa maladroitement, guidé par les paroles du prince. Doméki glissa ses mains sous les genoux du maladroit pour s'assurer une bonne prise. Penché quelque peu en avant à cause du poids de l'ondin, il commença à avancer. A un rythme pus lent qu'à son habitude, craignant que son fardeau ne glisse, mais cependant plus rapide que celui de l'ondin.

Le fardeau se laissait ballotter doucement. C'était agréable. Il avait le visage niché dans le cou de son porteur, ses bras pendants, balancé par le pas du prince. Watanuki se demanda si une quelconque loi ne lui interdisait pas de monter ainsi sur le garçon de sang royal. Ça serait bien dommage, l'odeur princière était agréable, indéniablement masculine et aigre. Il se demandait si quelqu'un avait pu la sentir d'aussi près auparavant. La peau du cou était douce contre sa joue. Watanuki laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas parler, Watanuki aurait pu l'interroger. Lui demander pourquoi cette guerre. Lui demander pourquoi il partait. Si c'était si important pour qu'il risque sa propre vie. Lui demander si il n'était pas triste de partir loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait comme lui-même l'avait fait… S'il n'était pas triste de partir loin de lui… Et lui faire promettre de revenir.

Parce qu'il voulait qu'il revienne.

Et s'il avait posé ces questions, Doméki lui aurait sûrement répondu, au rythme des pas…

Ça serait si bien si sa chambre était très loin.

Si le prince le gardait ainsi contre lui.

Si cette promenade nocturne durait une éternité.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient flous… Il se rappelait de l'odeur de Doméki tandis qu'il plongeait doucement dans un demi-sommeil. Le rythme de ses pas, le balançant doucement de gauche à droite. Une sensation d'abandon quand il l'avait fait quitter son dos pour le déposer dans son lit.

Et un vague baiser sur le front.

Qu'il aurait voulu dévier sur ses lèvres…

Et un regard posé sur lui tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil plus profond.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait personne auprès de lui.

Le prince était partit.

Le laissant sans repères…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (saute de joie) :

- Yeah ! Il a enfin quitté le château ! Enfin ! Un chapitre rien que pour ça, je n'imagine même pas la longueur quand il arrivera à Talis…

Watanuki (pensif) :

- A part si quelqu'un a la bonne idée de lui planter une flèche dans le cœur durant le trajet… Oui ! Une mutinerie !

Doméki (faisant craquer son cou) :

- Ah ! C'est pas possible, tu pèses lourd quand même ! Et personne ne m'est assez déloyal pour faire une mutinerie…. A part bien sûr, si tu en fais parti. Ce que j'aurai bien aimé, parce que pour l'instant, je quitte le château pour un long moment ce qui signifie qu'il faudra encore plus longtemps pour me mettre en couple avec cet abruti.

L'auteur (se gratte la nuque pensif) :

- Je pense que c'est mieux, j'ai du mal à vous faire interagir ensemble. Surtout que Watanuki est muet et qu'il ne peut pas communiquer d'aucune façon. Et comme toi tu parles pas beaucoup… Puis, faudrait que je te cadre là, t'es trop O.O.C pour ton bien.

Watanuki (hurlant à l'injustice) :

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Doméki est pas muet aussi ?

L'auteur (pensif) :

- Euh, là ça serait encore pire pour communiquer. Enfin… Chapeau à celui qui y arriverait…

Doméki (hausse les épaules) :

- En attendant, tu fais avancer les autres couples…

L'auteur (gêné) :

- Hé ! Faut bien garder les lecteurs intéressés ! Cette fic est une romance quand même !

Watanuki (soupirant) :

- Ouais, on a comprit, nous tu nous sépares comme ça, mais les autres bien sûr, ils peuvent rester ensembles…. Si c'est pas injuste.

L'auteur (moqueur) :

- Je ne te savais pas aussi presser de finir avec Doméki…

Watanuki (grognant) :

- C'est pas pour les raisons que tu croies. Plus vite je suis avec Doméki, plus vite cette fic s'arrête, plus vite je retrouves ma voix. Plus vite je peux crier après Doméki.

L'auteur (inquiet) :

- C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage… Reviews ?


	7. When ?

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** La plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux même pas avoir Mokona ? S'il vous plaît ? Même si je me mets à genoux ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement :**yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Mmh un grand retard et un petit chapitre. Je m'en excuse. Mais j'esserai de me rattraper ! Bonne St Valentin pour les couples, bon courage pour ceux qui se déclarent et bonne migraine à ceux qui ( comme pour moi) passeront une journée normale accompagné de publicités énervantes...

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki dormait paisiblement.

Si cette affirmation était vraie il y a encore quelques minutes, elle ne l'était plus. Cela était sans doute dû au merveilleux chancelier venu à sa porte en lui demandant poliment de se réveiller. Doux euphémisme cependant, l'homme avait usé de toutes ses cordes vocales pour tirer l'ondin de son sommeil. Sans doute que cela n'avait point plu à la créature de se faire réveiller de cette façon si peu prévenante. D'ailleurs, le pire étant sûrement qu'elle avait enfin réussi à retrouver le sommeil après le départ du prince, (un miracle donc) et que ce rustre l'avait éveillé de la façon des plus malvenue. Bien sûr, il n'était pas resté stoïque à cette agression et affichait donc par conséquent un air buté et ronchon, accompagné, pour le plus grand bonheur de son nouveau maître de lettres proclamé la veille, d'une attitude réfractaire à l'apprentissage. Aussi Kakéi, homme très instruit et professeur de profession, n'était pas de plus bonne humeur. A peine le prince avait franchi l'enceinte du château qu'on lui annonçait qu'il devait s'occuper à enseigner à la créature muette et peu disposée, les bases de l'écriture et de la lecture. Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les cas) son prince était trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui donner la correction qu'il méritait. Aussi c'est d'une ambiance, en somme toute conviviale, presque familiale par l'air peu engageant et donc semblable des deux occupants de la pièce, que la journée commençait.

Si après cette séance de trois heures, Watanuki avait pu dire un mot, il aurait sûrement parlé d'extirper son nouveau professeur, un tyran comme on en faisait plus, et cet idiot de prince qui lui avait adjoint. Mais sans doute, il aurait été alors trop fatigué pour prononcer ces douces promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses. Quand à Kakei, lui affichait un sourire satisfait de son œuvre. Pas qu'il ait grandement avancé, mais l'air passant du dépit à la colère du brun avait illuminé sa matinée, sa corde sadique vibrant de contentement. Il avait donc trouvé une nouvelle victime pour remplacer son prince et les deux écuyers partis en bataille. Il semblait que cette satisfaction personnelle lui faisait oublier toute pulsion meurtrière envers son élève royal. De toutes façons, on avait assez d'une malédiction envers celui-là avec l'ondin qui ruminait dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, Clow venait juste de le trouver allongé dans le lit, l'expression songeuse. Le jeune garçon ne bougea point quand il entendit les pas du médecin s'approcher. Celui-ci posa une main fraîche sur le front de l'ondin. Plus dans un signe d'affection que par conscience médicale. Watanuki n'y prit pas garde, fixant avec attention le plafond. L'homme de sciences paraissait surpris. Il leva les yeux vers celui-ci pour voir l'habituelle sirène rousse assoupie sur les rochers. Cette représentation datait de bien longtemps avant la naissance du prince. On al disait présente depuis la construction du château. Une légende disait que le roi de ce temps là avait un jour rencontré une magnifique sirène lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages au-delà des mers. Cette vision ne le quitta plus. Il chercha sans cesse à la retrouver. Pour cela, il fit construire un château près de l'océan. Cette chambre aurait dû être celle de la magnifique naïade. Bien que nombreux se demandaient comment celle-ci aurait pu vivre sans eau. Un jour, le roi partit seul en mer dans l'espoir de retrouver son amour.

Il ne revint plus jamais.

Son frère cadet prit sa place sur le trône.

Certain racontent que l'homme s'était transformé en poisson et nageait à présent toujours près de sa bien-aimé.

Et cette femme endormie n'était autre que celle qu'il avait toujours voulu posséder.

Et Watanuki semblait de même fasciné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kazahaya lâcha un énième soupir qui atteignit une fois de plus l'oreille de Rikuo. Ce qui par un automatisme conditionné l'amena aussi à soupirer à cause de l'impatience que montrait le blond. Et l'habituelle phrase vint suivre cette démonstration d'ennui :

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Cette phrase aurait pu sembler normale, anodine peut-être même, sauf si elle n'avait pas été répétée une bonne quinzaine de fois auparavant dans un laps de temps d'à peine une heure. Bien sûr, Rikuo savait que Kazahaya faisait un effort monumental sur sa personne, car habituellement, il aurait sans doute répété cette phrase toutes les minutes. Mais cela était tout de même énervant. Ne laissant rien paraître de son agacement, le jeune homme déclara :

- Dans moins d'une heure…

Kazahaya fit une moue agacée en lâchant un :

- C'est long.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur la route terreuse qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment. Quelques cavaliers les précédaient en éclaireur, le prince était beaucoup plus loin, entouré de sa garde. Puis d'autres hommes le suivaient de loin, gardant les arrières. Blasé de cette constatation, le jeune châtain cherchait un quelconque moyen de tromper l'ennui. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs choses les heures qui avaient précédé, il connaissait ainsi parfaitement les différentes teintes qui ornaient la croupe de sa monture. Il s'était allé à la contemplation des nuages suffisamment selon lui. Il avait détaillé avec attention la posture du garde les précédant sous le regard agacé de son ami. Il était même allé jusqu'à essayer de tenir un semblant de conversation avec Rikuo, mais le seul résultat fut que le brun le menace de lui faire avaler sa langue s'il ne cessait de l'agiter inutilement. Il ne lui restait donc plus grand chose à faire et déjà la journée déclinait. Un nouveau soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et un autre aurait franchi celle de son malheureux compagnon de voyage si le cortège à l'avant ne s'était pas brusquement stoppé. L'agitation sembla gagner les avants, la tension semblait se transmettre rapidement. Et sans ne savoir le pourquoi, le blond était aux aguets. Un cavalier scinda l'escorte en deux, il venait de l'arrière, Kazahaya eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la cape ornée de noir et rouge que déjà son capitaine était à l'avant. Pris d'une curiosité maladive, il le suivit brusquement. Il put entendre distinctement les récriminations de Rikuo tandis qu'il empruntait à son tour le même chemin.

Il stoppa brusquement sa monture quand Kurogané fit de même. Un silence lourd suivit cette brusque cavalcade. Des corps étendus au sol, des visages figés dans des expressions de terreur, déformés par la peur la plus vive, voilà le sinistre tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Il les identifia comme des gardes. Une troupe d'une vingtaine de personnes. Sûrement attaqué s'il se fiait aux blessures et aux armes figées dans leur corps. Il reconnut le blason ornant l'une des armures.

- Ils sont de Talis, murmura la voix de Rikuo enfin arrivé à sa hauteur.

Kurogané observait les alentours, l'épée sortis, il traversa les cadavres au sol cherchant une quelconque trace d'ennemi sur le terrain. Mais, l'attaque avait eut lieu bien plus tôt, il ne restait plus de traces de force adverse. Il rangea son épée et posa son regard sur les corps à terre. D'une voix ferme, il demanda à les ensevelir. Des hommes descendirent à terre et s'avancèrent vers les dépouilles. L'homme allait repartir prévenir le prince et donner des instructions en conséquence quand il entendit distinctement :

- Hey ! Ceux-là sont vivants !

Il descendit rapidement de son cheval et ordonna à un de ses subordonnées d'amener des guérisseurs. Il s'approcha pour constater qu'effectivement deux corps semblaient encore respirer. Ça avait des airs de miracle songea-t-il.

Tout ceci semblait dangereux vu l'état des corps…

Sans doute le prince n'aurait jamais du les accompagner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon depuis longtemps. Le roi se tenait impatient à l'entrée de son château. Ils auraient du être là depuis un moment. Pourquoi tardait-il autant ? Il jeta un regard courroucé vers le pont-levis. Pas d'âme qui vive sur le chemin et aucune agitation dans la forêt plus loin. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, ils auraient simplement pu s'être égaré. La forêt était un vrai labyrinthe pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitué. Même, ils avaient pu la contourner pour éviter quelques désagréments. Peut-être aussi sans doute, ils avaient ainsi évité l'escorte allant à leur rencontre par ce fait. Ce qui expliquait donc l'absence de Yukito à ses côtés. Cependant, il se sentait nerveux, songeant qu'il aurait du empêcher le prêtre d'aller à la rencontre de la troupe étrangère. Une peur lui tordait l'estomac, mais il ne la montrait pas. Ne souhaitant pas faire part du mauvais sentiment qu'il ressentait. Sa jeune sœur, assise sur les marches, observait sa tenue droite et peut-être légèrement crispée, laissant apparaître son trouble. Les deux ne s'entendaient guère, mais en cette période austère, la jeune princesse aurait voulu pouvoir l'épauler. Mais, sans doute, elle ne pouvait calmer l'anxiété de son frère à ce moment, et elle ne doutait pas que seul l'arrivé de Yukito aurait pu arranger les choses. Mais les heures s'étaient écoulés et ils ne voyaient toujours personne.

Quelqu'un recouvrit la cadette du roi d'une couverture chaude. Ici les nuits étaient fraîches et le froid commençait tout juste à se faire sentir. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant accompagné d'un sourire à Shaolan. Puis tous deux laissèrent un instant transparaître leur inquiétude avant de détourner le regard d'un même geste. A présent trois regards avaient les yeux fixés sur la forêt.

Ce ne fut qu'un vague bruissement d'abord. Puis ce fut suivi d'agitation. L'air se chargea de sons lourds et les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient. Ce ne fut qu'une ombre d'abord puis ce furent des visages inconnus. Et sous la lune à demi pleine, ils purent voir le reflet d'armes. Et bientôt, les troupes alliées se présentèrent à leur porte. Une agitation semblable sembla agiter les murs du château. Derrière lui, Toya entendait vaguement sa propre garde l'entourer. Il fronça les sourcils devant les visages livides de certains. Enfin, la foule se scinda en deux. Un groupe s'avança à cheval. Un homme brun habillé de noir et de rouge, portant une épée longue à sa garde et arborant deux yeux de braise sembla le jauger. Il tenait un corps inanimé dans ses bras, le roi ne pouvait reconnaître le visage pale à cause de l'obscurité. Puis doucement, le brun se laissa glisser à terre, son fardeau entre les mains. Un autre garçon avança, un peu plus jeune et au regard moins froid, il tenait aussi un homme blessé dans ses bras. La voix forte du capitaine retentit alors dans le silence :

- Je pense que ceci est à vous ?

Il s'avança de quelques pas, ne distinguant rien dans cette demi-lune. Il se figea soudain et son corps se raidit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit. Et ce fut la voix de sa sœur qu'il entendit derrière lui confirmer ses peurs :

- Yukito-san !

--------------------------------

- Comme le ciel est nuageux Clow, tu remarques ?

Le médecin hocha la tête, il détourna son regard de la fenêtre tandis que le cuisinier royal continuait à observer la pénombre naissante. Le couloir était froid et vide. Ils n'étaient que deux. S'inquiétant du sort des hommes partis en guerre. Attendant, dans cette angoisse lourde qui ne faisait que prendre place. Qui augmenterait chaque jour s'écoulant. Attendant un messager qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Dans l'espoir futile de nouvelles qui n'arriveraient pas. Plongé dans le doute et dans l'attente. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une troupe divise l'horizon. Et les couleurs de leurs drapeaux indiqueraient s'ils étaient sauvés ou bien perdus. Cela ne faisait déjà qu'un jour et déjà ils s'inquiétaient.

- N'est-ce pas mauvais présage ? interrogea Fye, perdu semblait-il dans la contemplation des cieux.

- Je l'ignore, mais sans doute…

Le blond s'éloigna tranquillement de la fenêtre, il la referma avec douceur, il s'en détourna alors et se composant un sourire, il interrogea le médecin :

- Que désirez-vous pour souper ?

Et sans doute pour cacher sa propre inquiétude, Clow se masqua d'un même sourire puis lui répondit avec le même faux ton enjoué :

- J'aurai envie de fraises pour le dessert…

Il ne se doutait pas que plus loin. A quelques mètres à peine, l'ondin avait réussit difficilement ouvrir sa fenêtre. Mais son regard était tourné à l'opposé, il observait la mer. Elle semblait d'encore noire malgré la lumière disparate de la lune qui s'y reflétait. Il lui semblait l'entendre d'où il était, et les effluves marines venaient, croyait-il, lui chatouiller ses narines. Et il venait à souhaiter à retourner dans l'océan, dan une vie moins difficile et dans un avenir moins incertain. Être loin des considérations telle que, si un jour il ne reverrait ne serait que quelques instants, la douce Kunogi. A ne passe demander dans cette nuit froide quand reviendrait le prince, où il pouvait bien se trouver à cet instant. Si déjà il était blessé. S'il allait bien. Ou comme ils semblaient tous le croire, il avait succombé à la mort. Et déjà les courbes de son visage lui paraissaient incertaines, comme si peu à peu il ne devenait qu'une vague silhouette sans couleur ni expression. Il commençait déjà à l'oublier… Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, toutes ses pensées étaient déjà tournés vers lui. Le garçon se rallongea, laissant la brise fraîche pénétrer dans sa demeure. Il ferma les yeux doucement emportés par le bruit lointain des vagues. Et le visage du prince lui revint en mémoire…

Il lui sembla sentir sa présence rassurante quand il plongea dans le sommeil…

-------------------------------------------------

Doméki attendait dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil négligeant à ses troupes qui commençaient à occuper l'espace disponible dans l'enceinte du château. Il soupira, son arrivée chevaleresque n'avait pas recueilli tout les suffrages. Les présentations officielles ayant été écourté à cause des deux blessés qu'ils avaient ramenés. Ils étaient à présent aux mains de guérisseurs de Talis. Cependant, le roi avait apparemment préféré veiller sur les blessés. Ne lui ayant jeté qu'un vague salut en guise de bienvenue avant de suivre les soignants. Doméki n'en avait pas été troublé outre mesure, comprenant l'importance de cet homme qui se nommait Yukito.. Sûrement aurait-il eut une réaction semblable s'il s'agissait de Clow ou de toutes autres personnes chères à son cœur. Bien sûr, un autre problème s'était présenté, lui bien plus grave d'un côté beaucoup plus politique, quand le prenant pour écuyer un homme de ce château lui avait refilé des lourdes couvertures de laine en lui donnant l'ordre de s'établir à l'étable. Cela n'aurait point dérangé le prince qui déjà se dirigeait vers son nouveau logis, si Kurogané entendant ceci avait hurlé après le pauvre inconscient, le menaçant de mort s'il refaisait une telle erreur de jugement. Le menacé, saisissant son statut s'était alors platement excusé sous le regard blasé du garçon. Il avait hélé un autre pour le mener aux appartements qui lui étaient destinés. Une chambre des plus complètes cela va sans dire. Mais le prince avait quitté ses nouveaux appartements pour aller s'égarer dans le couloir. Il observait le paysage austère à l'extérieur, de sombres nuages s'avançaient à l'horizon.

Des vagues fumés s'élevaient un peu plus loin. Mais il n pouvait savoir si il s'agissait d'une ferme brûlée par les ennemis ou simplement un feu de cheminé se dissipant sous le vent. Si quelque part à ce moment, des gens mouraient comme ceux croisés en route. S'il n'y avait pas à terre quelqu'un demandant la grâce mais n'obtenant qu'un coup de couteau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la troupe venant à leur rencontre avait été attaquée. Et cela à moins d'une heure du château. Aucun doute les ennemis approchaient. Et il semblerait qu'ils devaient déjà se montrer sur leur garde. Quel étrange ennemi alors, ils devaient affronter. Il se souvenait des cadavres et de leurs expressions. Il se souvenait des blessures nettes, sanglantes mais surtout mortelles.

Pour la première fois, Doméki sembla prendre conscience du danger. L'idée qu'il put mourir en un instant lui accapara l'esprit. Que d'un coup, un seul, son existence serait réduit à néant. Qu'il ne serait plus qu'un cadavre au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Qu'il n'avait sans doute que peu de chances de survivre même si Kurogané ne cessait de l'entourer pour le protéger. Il sentait que le regard des citadins le jaugeant, pensant sans doute qu'il mourrait. Qu'il ne valait pas la peine. Qu'il ne pouvait qu'amener son armé mais ne valait rien.

Mais il ne rentrerait pas.

Car il avait décidé de venir et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Jamais il ne se montrerait lâche. Jamais.

Sinon il ne pourrait plus rentrer à son château

Mais là bas, il voulait retrouver quelqu'un…

Alors, il ne fuirait pas.

Il ne mourrait pas.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Désolé pour cet immense retard, mais le temps s'écoule à une vitesse hallucinante, savez vous que je n'ai toujours pas révisé pour mon épreuve commune ?

Watanuki (coupe l'auteur) :

- Tout le monde s'en fiche remarque… Puis c'est quoi ces quatre pages où il se passe rien ? Mai vraiment rien ?

Yukito (avec un sourire angélique) :

- Mais si ! J'ai été blessé, presque mort et porté par Kurogané-san !

Fye (essayant de siffler) :

- Hyuhyu ! Kuro-chan drague !

Toya (avec son air digne mais un léger rictus et l'air menaçant) :

- Qui drague qui ?

Yukito (avec un rire forcée) :

- Mais personne voyons, Toya, c'était pas vraiment de la drague…

Toya (jetant un regard noir à Kurogané) :

- Pas VRAIMENT de la drague, hein !

Kurogané (l'épée en main regardant Toya puis Fye) :

- Si je l'étripe lui, j'ai un pays sur le dos.. Mais il a vraiment l'air nul… Si j'étripe Fye…

Fye (souriant mais s'éclipsant discrètement) :

- Oh ! je crois qu'on m'appelle…

Kurogané(suivant Fye) :

- Attends un peu toi !

L'auteur (les regardant partir) :

- Oh non.. s'il me l'abîme, je fais comment pour la suite moi ?

Doméki (pragmatique) :

- T'en fais pas, il y en aura pas.

Watanuki (criant) :

- Exactement !

L'auteur (septique) :

- Depuis quand vous êtes du même avis ?

Watanuki (renfrogné) :

- Cas de force majeur…

Doméki (grognant) :

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Ah ! Jamais contents ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, car il y aura une suite Enfin vous saurez qui est le deuxième blessé (et je suis sûr que vous en trouverez pas ! pronostics ?) . Quelles relations entretiennent Toya et Yukito (enfin… si le cœur m'en dit) Comment on appelle ce qui vivent à Talis. Si Himawari fera son grand retour au château ? Si Watanuki succombera à ses envies de meurtres ! Si Yûko a encore du saké. Si Sakura va enfin rendre sa couverture au pauvre Shaolan qui crève de froid. Si Kazahaya résistera au fait de dormir dans l'écurie. Si Watanuki aime les fraises. Si Rikuo fera avaler sa langue à Kazahaya avant la fin de cette fic. Pourquoi Saiga porte des lunettes. Si Kurogané portera enfin du rose (avouez-le, vous attendez tous !) Si il y a aura enfin un peu de yaoi dans cette fic (pas sûr). Si Doméki va réussir à ne pas mourir (encore moins sûr). Et enfin, vous saurez peut-être comment conquérir un ondin , si vous en voyez un.

Reviews please ?


	8. You have to protect someone

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** La plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux même pas avoir Clow? S'il vous plaît ? Même si je me mets à genoux ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement :** yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: La vision de la saison 2 de xxholic m'a inspiré . Ecris dans la foulée après le visionnage des premiers épisodes.

Manga d'origine Watanuki Doméki Yûko Himawari : XXXHolic

Kakei, Saiga, Rikuo ; Kazahaya : Lawful drug

Sakura, Shaolan, Yukito, Toya, Clow : Card Captor Sakura et TRC

Kurogané Fye : Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle

Takeshi, Kentaro : Dukalyon

Bonne lecture !

Le château de Talis avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. L'arrivée des troupes alliées avaient cependant été relégué au second plan. Toutes les attentions étaient portées sur le prêtre du royaume qui semblait gravement en danger. Et chaque jour un peu plus, on murmurait qu'il allait finir par succomber. Et sans doute, même si Doméki ne connaissait point cet homme, il ressentait de la compassion à son égard. Et il pensait bizarrement que leurs situations étaient similaires par l'agitation qu'elle provoquait. Et ses troupes laissées à la nature dans l'indifférence du royaume, avait finalement su trouver ses marques. Et quelque fois, le prince regrettait de ne pas avoir cette faculté. Il pourrait sans doute éviter de se retrouver témoin de situations fâcheuses mais qui le laissait indifférent.

Mais il lui était très difficile d'essayer d'oublier la voix suppliante du roi tandis qu'il priait les cieux pour l'homme dont il tenait la main. Inexplicablement, il s'était senti de trop, comme s'il avait découvert un secret des plus intimes. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'il se glissa en dehors de la salle de la façon des plus silencieuses.

Chaque jour le poison s'infiltrait un peu plus dans le corps de Yukito.

Comme une vie laissée en suspens mais qui allait finir indéniablement par s'écraser au sol.

Etrange comme l'impuissance face à ce fait détruisait le roi.

Mais il devait continuer à mener cette guerre coûte que coûte

Il devait avant tout protéger son royaume.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie particulière, il n'y avait qu'un homme. On disposait les soins du prêtre dans sa chambre. Il s'était réveillé à l'aube ce matin encore. La douleur à son bras l'avait tiraillé toute la nuit. Et les rares rayons de soleil lui avaient ôté tout sommeil. Lui rappelant amèrement l'état lamentable de son bras. Pourtant, il s'en sortait d'une façon bénigne face à l'état prêtre. Triste constat alors qu'il aurait du le protéger. Il n'avait que quelques blessures dues aux coups d'épée qu'il n'avait pu éviter. De fines coupures répartis sur son torse et sa nuque. Plus problématique, son bras qui s'était cassé brutalement après une charge violente. Finalement, même s'il avait blessé la seule chose qu'il considérait de valeur, il ne rivalisait pas avec la flèche empoisonnée qui avait perforé le flanc de Yukito-san. Personne n'en avait le remède à part la contré de Shire. Mais étrangement, il doutait qu'il leur donne l'antipoison.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans un couloir lointain. Il pensa d'abord à une guérisseuse venant lui refaire le bandage enserrant son avant-bras, mais très vite, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. La démarche était vive et bruyante. Le bruit des pas claquant sur le sol laissait deviner un sentiment d'énervement. Soudain, il sembla perdre de sa quiétude et laissa passer brièvement l'inquiétude sur son visage. Puis il forma un sourire sur ses lèvres et accueillit l'arrivant avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible pour éviter la dispute qui semblait s'annoncer.

Ainsi quand Takeshi, fils du gouverneur de Laria en apprentissage à Talis, revenant de chez son père d'urgence après avoir appris la situation et avec quelques renforts prêtés généreusement par son père, franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, il fut accueilli par un Kentaro lui hurlant :

- Bon retour à la maison !

Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, sa colère diminua quelque peu.

* * *

Ces temps-ci, l'humeur de Watanuki semblait s'assombrir de jours en jours.

A contrario que Kakei lui faisait ingurgiter des informations et s'était donné comme objectif second de lui donner une démarche « normale ». Ainsi, les méthodes de Kakei étant ce qu'elles étaient, l'humeur de l'ondin s'assombrissait. Bien sûr, il pouvait à présent marcher plus rapidement, il n'en était pas encore à courir, mais il avait fait d'extraordinaire progrès en quelques jours. Mais, il lui arrivait encore de tomber et il ne pouvait emprunter les escaliers seuls, mais il n'était plus rare de le croiser à arpenter les couloirs. De plus, une nouvelle épreuve avait été décrétée depuis quelques temps. Celle du : Trouvez l'ondin ! La bête qui était des plus réfractaires à n'importe quel type de contact avec Kakei profitait de sa possibilité de déplacement pour l'éviter en se cachant. Seulement, l'intendant connaissait parfaitement les moindres recoins du château au contraire de l'ondin. Ce qui était d'un grand désavantage pour la créature qui ne cessait de se perdre. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une âme charitable (et peut-être légèrement cynique) tel que Clow ou Saiga quand ce n'était pas son professeur lui-même pour le reconduire à sa salle de cours.

Bien sûr, cela faisait un petit bout de temps que Watanuki avait compris ceci : il était maudit.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Kakéi déclarait la fin de la leçon. Le professeur l'abandonna rapidement, les affaires royales l'appelaient et il devait gérer la comptabilité du royaume. Puis ce n'était pas comme si Watanuki rayonnait par sa conversation. L'ondin bailla doucement tandis que son regard filait entre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il avait assimilé assez pour lire quelques titres, mais cela restait encore trop difficile pour se lancer dans la lecture seule. Sa main chercha la lettre de sa bien-aimée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il la déplia et parcourut les lignes rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas plus du quart des mots et ça ne l'aidait guère pour la compréhension. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer la fine silhouette aux cheveux blés. Fye lui sourit doucement avant de commencer à chercher quelque chose dans les étagères.

Watanuki se sentait gêné ces temps-ci en la présence de Fye. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se réprimander intérieurement se disant que ce qu'il avait vu dans les cuisines n'avait pas à le troubler outre mesure. Pourtant, il se sentait fébrile en la présence du cuisinier. Et sûrement, s'il avait pu prononcer mot, il aurait bégayé. Inexplicablement, et sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir, un soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Irrémédiablement, le regard de Fye dévia sur lui, interrogatif. Il sembla inquiet et l'ondin consentit à lui sourire pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir en cuisine ? interrogea tranquillement le cuisinier. J'aurai besoin de main d'œuvre et j'ai l'impression que mes subordonnés ne sont guère aptes à m'aider.

Watanuki hésita quelque peu avant de hocher la tête. Il n'avait rien à faire pour tromper l'ennui. Puis, il pensait que sans doute cela aurait été malpoli de refuser. Un fin sourire ourla les lèvres du cuisinier qui semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il recherchait sous la forme d'un petit bouquin. Ils se mirent donc en route vers les cuisines sous les babillages de Fye et les acquiescements silencieux de son nouvel apprenti.

* * *

Kurogané se gratta la nuque d'un air songeur tandis qu'il observait le beau bordel qui régnait dans les écuries de leur hôte. Il y a quelques heures encore, cela avait l'air ordonné (encore qu'il avait trouvé quelques armes abandonnées lâchement par leur propriétaire dans le box d'un des chevaux ) mais ce n'était rien face à l'ambiance presque folle qu'y régnait à présent. Oh le chef des armées se rappelait distinctement d'avoir vu une troupe d'alliés fraîchement ramenés d'un prince d'après ce qu'il avait compris, cependant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir ordonné une beuverie générale pendant qu'il allait s'entretenir auprès de leur prince. D'un côté, il ne l'avait pas interdit comme lui faisait placidement remarquer Rikuo, qui semblait être le seul sobre au milieu de cette bande d'éméchés (encore qu'il devinait que le garçon devait tenir assez bien l'alcool contrairement à son jeune ami Kazahaya, qui était allé rejoindre les anges, étalé sur une botte de foin). Il avisa d'un œil froid un groupe d'hommes chantant des chansons paillardes avec entrain, il pria brièvement les cieux qu'aucun ne fut l'un des siens mais il lui était difficile de savoir les jeunes gens ayant délaissé leurs armures aux couleurs de leur patrie. Un mal de tête pointa l'horizon quand il se rappela que leurs hôtes étaient dans une sorte de deuil depuis que leur prêtre leur avait été ramené par leur soin.

Le chef des armés lutta alors courageusement contre son envie d'occire cette bande d'ivrognes. Leurs chances de victoire étaient déjà minimes pas la peine de les réduire encore. Il pensa au lendemain qui se promettait d'être des plus joyeux pour ses soldats, rien de tel qu'une journée de corvée en tout genre pour leur faire passer l'envie de se saouler. Et encore, si le prince ne lui avait pas fait part de la possibilité d'une expédition dans les jours qui viennent, il les aurait mis au trou pour une semaine ou deux.

Avec un calme relatif, il accepta la chope d'alcool que lui tendait Rikuo.

« Oh mon prince si tu savais ! ! !

Ta mère ta mère !

Qu'est ce que je lui mets ! ! ! »

Doméki leva un sourcil septique à l'entente de ces paroles. Du haut de sa fenêtre, il jeta un œil vers les écuries d'où provenaient des faibles lumières et les voix grasses des soldats. Il écouta critique leur chant peu mélodieux. Ses hommes chantaient-il faux naturellement ou cela était du à l'absorption certaine d'alcool ? Il demeura songeur un instant se demandant bien ce qui pouvait déclencher l'euphorie dans leurs rangs. Il n'y avait que quelques minutes qu'il avait parlé à Kurogané, il doutait donc que ce soit au sujet de la conversation avec le roi.

Il avait finalement pu s'entretenir sur la marche à suivre avec le roi. Bien que ce dernier se soit montré condescendant, et sûrement il devait penser qu'il ne serait qu'une charge lors de l'assaut, il n'avait pas refusé son aide. Il prévoyait une expédition pour cerner où se trouvaient les troupes ennemies. La forêt protégeait le château, mais les nouvelles de l'extérieur se faisait de plus en plus rares. Il lui avait demandé d'envoyer des hommes de confiance pour l'accompagner lui le roi et ses troupes jusqu'à l'Edelweiss qui dominait le royaume, c'était une base militaire et quelques troupes y demeuraient déjà. Si l'avancé des troupes ennemies étaient telles qu'il le croyait, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour rejoindre la base.

Cependant, la présence de troupe, bien que peu nombreuses, dans la forêt l'inquiétait. Cela pouvait très bien se finir en traquenard. Et vu la puissance dont disposaient ces assaillants de l'ombre, cela serait à hauts risques. Le roi avait pu s'entretenir avec l'autre blessé, Kentaro, un archer des plus prometteurs. Il n'avait du son salut au fait d'être tombé inconscient. Il lui avait signalé que ces hommes étaient trop peu nombreux pour être désigné comme une troupe. Cela ressemblait plus à une mission d'exploration. Peut-être pour avoir un aperçu des forces en œuvres. Cependant, ils étaient des plus entraînés. Ce qui s'annonçait effrayant pour la suite. Le départ pour la base aurait lieu dans la semaine.

Toya lui avait demandé de laisser tout de même quelques troupes au château. Il espérait que s'éloigner de ce lieu amènerait leurs attaquants à se focaliser sur la base de L'Edelweiss et ainsi garantir la sécurité de ceux qui restaient au château. Il pourrait ainsi tenter d'éloigner sa jeune sœur et Yukito des combats. Par contre, le jeune prince était septique.

Durant la conversation, on n'avait pas évoqué sa présence à l'Edelweiss. Pourtant, pas question qu'il reste derrière. Il se rendra à la base comme ses hommes. Peu importe que cela ne plaise pas au roi.

Il était venu pour se battre.

Et il le ferait plus tôt que prévu, mais il l'ignorait.

* * *

Le problème quand on s'entretient au sommet, c'est qu'on ne peut empêcher certaines oreilles énervantes et malvenues de traîner par-là.

C'était la pensée qui traversa Toya en se retrouvant devant un Shaolan inhabituellement déterminé. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le jeune garçon qui ne cessait de tourner autour de sa sœur ( que ce soit sciemment ou non d'ailleurs) et le détestait particulièrement pour monopoliser Sakura. Pourtant, le jeune garçon semblait insensible à l'antipathie du roi à son égard. L'avait-il remarqué d'ailleurs ? Impossible de savoir. Et sûrement le fait que sa jeune sœur l'écorcherait vif (ou le tenterait) s'il venait à condamner le gamin à son bon plaisir, l'empêchait d'essayer de l'étriper. Puis, le garçon se montrait un garde personnel compétent quand il s'agissait de la princesse. (Il n'avouerait jamais que le morveux pouvait se montrer compétent tout le temps).

Ainsi, il demanda, ne pouvant contenir la pointe de moquerie dans sa voix :

- Pardon ?

- Je viendrai à l'Edelweiss.

Non, vraiment le roi, bien qu'il était d'une grande mansuétude ne put retenir le soupçon d'ironie quand il récapitula :

- Donc toi, Shaolan, tu exiges de moi, ton roi, de te laisser nous accompagner à L'Edelweiss ?

S'il n'était pas roi, Toya aurait sûrement laissé échapper un : « bonne blague ! » pour finir sa tirade. Devant l'air sérieux du garçon, il se retient cependant d'éclater de rire. Cela aurait été des plus irrespectueux, bien que la situation se révèle comique. Normalement, le garçon n'était guère sérieux de cette manière ni déterminé, il se pliait docilement à chacun des ordres. Il savait rester à sa place. Ce que sûrement lui reprochait le plus le roi. Cette manière d'agir entraînerait sa peine, il le savait. Il connaissait bien déjà la fin de cette histoire là. A trop vouloir rester à sa place..

- Je veux me battre aussi. J'en suis capable, articula le jeune garçon.

Sa voix était hésitante pourtant, comme s'il se rendait compte de la situation incongrue qu'il provoquait. Mais même s'il se sentait gêné, il continuait de regarder le roi dans les yeux avec détermination. Sèchement, Toya remarqua d'une voix dure:

- Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités à te battre.

- Alors pourquoi ? interrogea vivement Shaolan,

Il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir parlé aussi vite et avec autant d'emportement. Pourtant, il désirait de toutes ses forces de faire partie de cette bataille, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Mais, le roi semblait inébranlable dans sa décision. Et sans doute, il ne comprenait pas ses motivations à le laisser à l'arrière. Presque avec cynisme, l'homme lui fit remarquer :

- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à protéger ici ? Tu as fais le serment, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la voix froide ainsi que les paroles ne l'arrêtèrent guère. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas attendre gentiment la sentence. Et même s'il devait laisser la princesse derrière, elle était en sécurité entre ces murs. Alors, il pouvait combattre. Il s'embrasa, il se sent brûler à l'intérieur que ça en effrayant. Il s'exclama :

- Il y a d'autres personnes ici qui seront aptes à la protéger ! Cet endroit est sûr.

- Et que se passera-t-il si cet endroit n'est pas si sûr ? Si le château tombe aux ennemis et qu'elle meure ? Penseras-tu avoir fait ton possible ? Ne regretteras-tu rien ? Si tu la laisses derrière et qu'elle meure, tu le regretteras.

- Vous pouvez bien parler, vous le laissez bien derrière lui aussi… souffla Shaolan.

Il sembla regretter ces mots dès qu'ils franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais malgré les regrets qu'il affichait, le roi lui lança un regard noir. Il lâcha énervé :

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je me sentirai plus tranquille si tu restais là.

Enfin, Shaolan consentit à s'écarter, presque avec dépit et le roi put quitter la pièce laissant derrière lui le jeune homme songeur.

* * *

Il avait horriblement mal, son corps était douloureux de toute part. Il n'aurait su dire d'où venait la plaie qui le faisait tant souffrir. Des perles d'eau s'égarent sur ses joues, roulant sur sa nuque et finissant par se glisser dans son col. Il souffrait le martyr et le monde lui semblait étrangement flou. Il se sentait vaciller doucement, mais il ne tomba pas. Il resta debout, bien que plié par la douleur mordante. Doucement, avec difficulté, il s 'avança. Immédiatement la douleur se propagea plus forte encore. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, exerçant une pression plus forte pour atténuer la douleur. Il sent le liquide chaud imprégner ses mains. Il les observa, ses mains ensanglantées, son corps couvert de plaies béantes et le flot de sang qui s'écoulait toujours.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme violent.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Soudain, il ne vit plus rien. Il crut avoir fermé les yeux, mais il n'en était rien. La vision lui revint, mais étrangement, il ne voyait plus que d'un œil, le gauche. Il voyait ses mains s'appuyant sur le sol, son ombre s'étalant sous lui, mais il ne voyait pas de l'œil droit. Comme si un objet masquait sa vision. Il porta sa main à son œil, mais il était ouvert et rien ne venait le recouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux, et soudain…

Il voyait encore sa main à terre, son ombre qui s'étalait sous lui, ses genoux au sol.

Mais, il se vit aussi, assis à terre observant le sol.

Comme s'il voyait à travers son œil gauche et à travers l'œil d'un autre. Il releva la tête doucement. Et il pouvait se voir relever la tête, voir les larmes qui perlaient des ses yeux, voir le sang qui s'écoulait de son corps. C'était terrifiant.

De son autre œil, il put le voir allongé au sol le fixant d'un regard vide.

Il rampa jusqu'à lui, les larmes redoublaient et la douleur différente cette fois, s'immisçait jusqu'à son cœur. Insidieusement, la peur envahissait ses pensées. Il s'obligeait à ramper plus vite près de ce corps qui ne s'animait pas en le voyant approcher. Il voyait à travers son œil… Il comprenait.

Il arriva jusqu'à lui, avec peine et douleur, il l'observa. Du sang répandu au sol tout autour de lui, son sang se mêlait au sien. Leurs sangs purs s'alliant sur la terre sèche. Triste spectacle. Il observa les plaies semblables au siennes qui recouvrait le corps. Elles saignaient encore un peu. Une plus profonde près du cœur, fatale sans aucun doute. Il releva le visage pour qu'il l'observe, il vit son propre visage ensanglanté, il vit son visage de la même façon. Ils étaient tous deux poisseux de sang. Mais l'un n'était plus en vie pour le voir. Doucement, celui encore conscient murmura :

« Ta douleur est la mienne… »

Et il laissa sa tête se poser contre la poitrine de son protecteur. Mais son cœur ne battait plus.

Alors, il se laissa mourir ainsi parce que Doméki était mort.

Parce qu'ils étaient liés par le destin…

Irrémédiablement.

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la bouche ouverte dans un cri qu'il ne pouvait sortir. Figé par la peur et l'angoisse. Il porta sa main à son œil. Sa vision était de nouveau normale. Il observa les alentours, angoissé. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide et de fine larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il reconnut rapidement la chambre de château et en déduit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé horriblement réel.

Un horrible pressentiment lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Pourtant ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (dansant de joie) :

- Ahahahahahaha ! ! Je suis happy ! Happy ! Happy ! ! !

Watanuki (pris de sueurs froides) :

- Oh non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est content d'avoir pondu un chapitre aussi minable ?

Doméki (dédaignant) :

- Non, c'est juste qu'il vient de découvrir les premiers épisodes de la saison 2 de la série et que cela affecte déjà joyeusement son humeur.

- Le monde est beau ! ! ! Et j'ai vu Watanuki en robe ! ! !

Doméki (se figeant puis se tournant vers Watanuki ) :

- Comment ça fait que je ne sois pas au courant de ça ?

Watanuki (soupirant) :

- Bon écoutes, j'avais besoin d'argent…

L'auteur (partit au septième ciel) :

- Puis j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Il est nul mais je l'ai fini. Puis magnifique retournement de situation avec l'Edelweiss ! Et que peut bien signifier le rêve de Watanuki ? Shaolan quittera-t-il sa princesse adorée ? Sakura le laissera-t-elle faire ? Yukito se relèvera-t-il ? Doméki fera-t-il parti de l'expédition où ira-t-il combler son petit Watanuki en mal d'amour ? Kentaro et Takeshi finiront-ils par conclure dans l'infirmerie ? Toya cessera-t-il d'être grognon ? Fye trouvera-t-il des assistants moins paresseux ? Kazahaya survivra-t-il à sa gueule de bois ? Rikuo a-t-il vraiment une bonne résistance à l'alcool ? Kurogané finira-t-il par tuer lui-même ses subordonnés ou chantera-t-il des chansons paillardes ? Et enfin… Est-ce que Watanuki va finir par porter encore une fois une robe ? ?

Tout ça (ou presque) dans le prochain chapitre !

Reviews please ?


	9. you will fall alone

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** La plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux même pas avoir Clow? S'il vous plaît ? Même si je me mets à genoux ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement : **yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Pousuivons les aventures de notre cher prince dans ces contrés lointaines

Manga d'origine Watanuki Doméki Yûko Himawari : XXXHolic

Kakei, Saiga, Rikuo ; Kazahaya : Lawful drug

Sakura, Shaolan, Yukito, Toya, Clow : Card Captor Sakura et TRC

Kurogané Fye : Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle

Takeshi, Kentaro : Dukalyon

Bonne lecture !

_L'Edelweiss._

Point stratégique pour la bataille. Eloigné de toutes zones civiles mais l'endroit culminait la région entière. Une forteresse construite il y a plus de mille ans raconte-t-on, construite pour protéger le royaume des invasions barbares de l'époque. Inutilisé depuis bien longtemps ne servant plus que de caserne. Les conflits de Talis se réglant maintenant avec diplomatie. Jusqu'à maintenant semble-t-il.

L'aube n'était pas encore levé mais ils étaient dans la cour intérieur du château. Les hommes qu'il avait désignés finissaient rapidement les derniers préparatifs. Kurogané observait son prince d'un coin de l'œil. Ce dernier semblait insensible à l'agitation ambiante. On aurait pu croire qu'il était encore à moitié réveillé mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste dans ses dispositions normales.

Kurogané se tanna intérieurement pour l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Pourtant c'était lui-même qui avait formé le jeune prince aux armes, qui lui avait apprit les bases en ce qui concernait les épées et les lames. Le roi lui-même avant sa mort avait enseigné l'art du tir dans lequel son petit-fils excellait. Tout indiquait donc que Doméki pouvait parfaitement s'en sortir. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que tout serait si simple. Le prince n'avait pas l'expérience du terrain. Il ne l'avait jamais accompagné lors des expéditions pour enrayer les actions criminelles. Il n'avait jamais visé que des cibles et s'était juste entraîné avec des lames émoussées. Il n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit ni même porté un véritable coup.

Et Kurogané ne serait pas là pour le faire à sa place.

Pour plus de sécurité il avait été décidé que les troupes devraient être divisées en trois groupes pour permettre une avancée plus rapide et discrète. Pour minimiser les tentatives d'embuscades chaque groupes devrait prendre un itinéraire différent. La répartition s'était fait plus ou moins difficilement. Ainsi Kurogané se retrouvait à la tête du premier groupe composé de membres de l'armée de son pays qu'il avait désignés ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'armé venant de Laria et un de l'armée de Talis qui leur servirait de guide. Il devait contourner la forêt et traverser une plaine avant de rejoindre le plateau où se dressait l'Edelweiss. Son passage par la plaine visait à attirer l'attention vers la base armée et ainsi faire courir la rumeur jusqu'à leurs ennemis que les troupes s'assemblaient là. Cette chevauché se révélera la plus longue.

La deuxième division comprenait le roi de Talis à sa tête accompagné par ses troupes bien qu'il en laissa au château pour le défendre en cas d'attaque imprévu et le reste de la division venant de Laria. Il traverserait la forêt, ce qui se révélait le plus dangereux. Avant d'arriver aux pieds du plateau qu'ils remonteraient. Enfin, après beaucoup de débats forts animés, on avait cédé au prince Doméki de mener la dernière troupe composée de peu d'hommes, mais qualifiés, jusqu'à la base en prenant le chemin étroit remontant la falaise à l'abri certaine des ennemis. Bien que l'endroit se révélait dangereux car peu praticable il ne restait pas moins celui qui exposerait peu le prince aux ennemis qui devaient ignorer ce chemin. Il arriverait ainsi le premier à la base et pourrait faire part des événements qui allait suivre aux hommes se trouvant déjà dans la forteresse.

Bien sûr, pour plus de sécurité encore, il avait confié le prince à ses meilleurs hommes mais il lui semblait que ça ne suffisait pas. Il comprenant maintenant l'inquiétude de Kakéi quant au départ de Doméki.

Un jeune soldat s'approcha de Kurogané et l'informa que tout était prêt

Le chef des armés enfourcha son cheval avec regret. Il lança un regard perçant à son prince qui lui fit un vague signe de tête en guise de salut. Puis il lança son cheval suivi des autres guerriers. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il le mit de côté et continua sa route.

* * *

Watanuki se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il rechercha son souffle un moment essayant de se calmer et maîtriser ses tremblements. Il ferma les yeux et un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Encore ce même rêve... Il se sentait nauséeux cependant, contrairement aux autres fois. Il regarda longtemps la sirène sur le plafond ce matin là. Songeur et effrayé. Son esprit était trop préoccupé par ce cauchemar. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, il ne commença pas à s'agiter. Il resta de marbre, statufié. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce cauchemar.

Ou il avait peur de trop la comprendre.

_Présage…_

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux heures que la troupe du roi s'était aventuré dans la forêt. On n'entendait aucune rumeur de combat, ni une agitation relative. Tout paraissait calme. Tout paraissait trop calme. Shaolan se pencha doucement à la fenêtre pour observer l'avancée des préparatifs. Bientôt, la troisième et dernière équipée s'élancerait. C'était sa dernière chance de faire partie de la bataille. De prouver qu'il était aussi digne que n'importe lequel de ces hommes d'aller au front. Il n'était plus un enfant mais le Roi ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre.

Il fallait qu'il le prouve qu'il méritait sa place aux cotés de la Princesse. Et c'était la seule solution. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et se retourna. La Princesse occupait le trône, elle devait remplacer son frère ici. Elle observait ses mains, les triturant avec inquiétude. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, signe de stress. Doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle semblait en proie à une terrible douleur et sa voix ne sembla qu'un murmure quand elle demanda :

- Tu ne les entends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha de quelque pas. Il aurait voulu se tenir à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas sa place. Alors il resta là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Et lui sembla que la distance entre eux ne s'était jamais fait aussi douloureuse.

- Quoi donc, Princesse ? demanda-t-il, et malgré lui il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot.

- Les clameurs de la bataille, les cris des guerriers, les plaintes des blessés, tu ne les entends pas ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, sa gorge devenait sèche. Et malgré lui, il sembla un instant entendre ses sons déchirer l'air. Mais ce n'était que son imagination. Il tendit l'oreille, non toujours rien. Le calme assourdissant toujours. Le calme déchirant, celui de l'attente.

- Mais même si tu ne les entends pas, peut-être qu'il y en a, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être déjà la bataille est-elle finie. Peut-être déjà, il n'est plus là…

Il aurait voulu avoir les mots appropriés, ceux qui soulageaient le cœur et l'âme. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de les employer alors soumis il murmura :

- Peut-être, nous ne pouvons pas savoir…

- Alors que dois-je faire ? Attendre et espérer. Toujours en pensant que peut-être c'est déjà inutile. Que déjà il est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si égoïste à me laisser seule à m'inquiéter ici ? J'aurai du venir avec lui… Pourquoi suis-je si inutile ?

La Princesse semblait si impuissante, presque vulnérable. Sa voix faible semblait faire écho à tous les doutes que ressentait le jeune garçon. Alors d'abord abasourdi, il l'observa avec étonnement, sans la retenue qu'il aurait du avoir. Et soudain, il comprit pourquoi il se devait de rester derrière. Que le Roi ne voulait pas qu'il cause plus de douleur encore. Et agissant comme un frère avant qu'en roi, il lui avait fait la demande de ne pas la peiner d'avantage. Alors, il fit quelque pas, comblant le vide qui les séparait. Et même si ce vide était encore là, qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas, il prit sa main. Doucement, avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et sa voix sembla résonner longtemps après ces mots dans la salle :

- Alors j'attendrai avec vous. Je prendrai tous vos doutes et les ferrait disparaître et il ne restera que l'espoir…

_Souhait_

* * *

Quelque part, il se sentait légèrement anxieux.

Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait insisté pour agir selon sa guise et mener une troupe, aussi minime soit-elle. Mais l'anxiété était de mise. Incompréhensible, tout devait se passer le mieux possible. Il était entouré d'hommes qu'il côtoyait depuis des années en qui il avait toute confiance. Il avait à pratiquer un chemin certes difficile mais sans réel danger. Il était à couvert. Leur guide semblait quelqu'un de confiance. Toutes les conditions étaient favorables pour que la traversée se passe au mieux. Il avisa d'un œil Rikuo qui avançait à ses côtés.

Il observait les alentours avec attention, cherchant tout ce qui aurait pu laisser deviner une embuscade. Il avait été chargé personnellement de la garde du prince par Kurogané. Il redoublait donc de vigilance, le chef des armées avait été clair, si quoi que ce soit arrivait au prince il en serrait tenu pour principal responsable. Bien que de la part de Kurogané cela soit une marque de confiance, Rikuo avait très peu envie de retrouver ses ancêtres en cas d'échec.

Il arrivait en vue du col pour la plus grande joie de Rikuo qui voyait enfin la fin de son calvaire, aucun risque d'attaque le chemin étant inconnu des ennemis. Il déchanta vite cependant quand il vit que la largeur du chemin ne permettait qu'un déplacement en file. De rares arbres aux racines profondément enracinées sur le versant poussaient le long du sentier à la pente légèrement raide. Rapidement, on s'engagea sur le sentier étroit. Un éclaireur avait mis pied à terre et vérifiait si la route était praticable en monture. Le convoi avançait à allure lente, mais la sécurité primait. Ainsi, le cortège s'engagea. Plus loin, la route s'élargit, laissant le passage possible à deux chevaux de front. Mais le convoi préféra rester en file indienne.

Rikuo commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, mais il se dit que cela pourrait être pire. Par exemple, Kazahaya aurait pu être devant lui et soupirer toutes les trente secondes. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, l'apprenti se trouvait à l'arrière fermant la marche. Mais étrangement, il pouvait presque le sentir pester contre cette route trop longue et trop dangereuse ou contre cette chaleur tout aussi insupportable. Distrait par ses pensées, et déjà ennuyé par cette longue ascension, le jeune homme baissait sa vigilance. Ainsi, quand la végétation se fit plus visible, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant le craquement sourd d'une branche qui se brise et un cri surpris le ramena rapidement à la réalité.

Un bruissement de branches étrange avant un grand fracas, et sa monture rua soudainement face à ce nouveau passager imprévu qui tomba face à lui. Il entendit des bruits similaires, il comprit rapidement : embuscade. Doméki le regarda, ça ne dura que quelques secondes, peut-être moins, mais il le vit. Il le savait. Il était là pour le tuer. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui, face à lui, et instinctivement il savait que ce visage là, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. L'envie meurtrière lui arracha un frisson désagréable. Et il savait que s'il ne voulait pas mourir, alors c'était à lui de tuer. Alors, il devrait se trouver figer, réaliser l'impact de son choix égoïste, se montrer effrayé peut-être, fuir comme un lâche ou rester ainsi. Jusqu'à que l'autre enfonça cette lame profondément dans son cœur.

Mais comme il avait quelque chose à protéger, il sentait déjà le pommeau de son épée sous ses doigts. Même si ce n'est pas l'arme qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, pourtant, instinctivement, sans qu'il n'eut le besoin de réfléchir, il avait déjà contré le premier coup. L'effet de surprise passé, il essaya d'en assener un. Cela ressemblait à ses entraînements avec Kurogané, sauf qu'à cet instant, s'il était touché, la lame entaillerait gravement son corps et s'il touchait, sa lame transpercerait profondément l'autre. Sa prise était mal assurée, l'autre contra facilement, un poignard luisait dans son autre main. Son coté gauche est trop à découvert, aucun moyen d'éviter. C'était fini… Mais dans un dernier effort, il repoussa l'autre aussi loin qu'il put et avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il visa au cœur et enfonça la lame aussi profondément que ses forces lui permettaient. Un brusque jet de sang vint entacher son visage, comme pour le marquer à jamais. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son flanc, profondément. Il se sentit tomber et il savait que l'autre tombait aussi, il ferma les yeux…

Il se sentait mourir

_Le vide…_

* * *

Kakéi franchit la porte et ses pas secs résonnèrent bruyamment dans la chambre. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il se sentit soulagé de voir que l'ondin était dans sa chambre, il avait arpenté tous les recoins où il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher sans résultat. Il avait bien cru que la créature s'était définitivement fait la malle et qu'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer au prince la disparition de son petit protégé. Mais, le soulagement laissa bientôt place au mécontentement, avec tous ces désagréments, la mâtiné avait déjà bien avancé et il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de cette corvée pour aller gérer les divers problèmes du royaume. De forte mauvaise humeur, il prit la décision d'utiliser la manière forte pour réveiller le gênant dormeur. Il tira donc avec force la couverture en hurlant un « debout » retentissant. Le corps n'eut pas même un soubresaut au plus grand mécontentement de l'intendant. D'ailleurs le corps frissonnait légèrement nota-t-il rapidement. Il décida de tourner l'ondin vers lui, ce dernier lui faisant dos. Il se préparait à pester avec force contre son manque évident de bonne volonté quand sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le corps était trop chaud, le visage trop pâle, il frissonnait, le corps s'agita, se débattit, la bouche s'ouvrit pour crier, aucun son…

Et sans que Kakéi n'en eut le souvenir, il se retrouvait en dehors de la chambre exhortant à une servante d'aller chercher Clow le plus rapidement possible.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Petit chapitre pour une longue attente j'en suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment eut du mal, surtout pour l'embuscade en vérité. Mais grande nouvelle : ça avance ! ! Enfin un peu d'action ! De combat ! de mystère de…

Doméki (songeur) :

- Tu es sûr qu'on ait lu le même chapitre ? Moi je ne vois rien de tout ça.

L'auteur (empoignant Doméki par le col) :

- Mais bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça ! ! ! Mais il faut bien rattraper le coup tu comprends ?

Watanuki (pensif) :

- C'est en blessant Doméki et en me rendant malade que tu crois attirer la compassion des lecteurs ?

L'auteur (tombant à terre) :

- Oh nannn ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Voyons le bon côté des choses !

Doméki (septique) :

- Parce qu'il y a malgré tout un bon côté ?

Watanuki (souriant) :

- Oui ! Je suis enfin débarrassé de toi ! Le royaume m'appartient désormais mouahah ! !

Kakéi (sortant une épée) :

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le royaume, tu n'es pas un prince, ni une princesse. Encore si tu étais en quelque sorte ma reine je comprendrai… Mais.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Je t'ai supporté pendant toute cette fic et quand enfin tu disparaît je n'ai le droit à rien ? !

L'auteur (posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Watanuki) :

- Oui, mais si tu avais accepté de te marier avec lui aussi… Mais il n'est pas trop tard !

Watanuki (essayant d'étrangler l'auteur) :

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais me marier avec cet abruti ?

Kakéi (se mettant devant Doméki) :

- Jamais je ne laisserai notre prince se marier avec un danger public pareil !

Watanuki (essayant d'égorger Kakéi) :

- Qui tu traites de danger public ?

Doméki (essayant de détourner la conversation) :

- Donc de quel bon côté parlais-tu ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Et bien Shaolan reste avec Sakura !

Toya (apparaissant furieux) :

- Et t'appelle ça une bonne nouvelle ? Il va rester avec ma sœur ! ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais t'étriper auteur de malheur !

L'auteur (courant se réfugier derrière son ordinateur) :

- Mince pourquoi je leur ai donné des armes à tout ces fous furieux ? TT Bon j'espère que cette suite vous a quand même plut Reviews ?


	10. What I should do

**Titre :** Le petit Ondin

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** La plupart (pour ne pas dire la totalité) des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. L'histoire originale de la petite sirène à Disney et aux enfants… Je peux même pas avoir Clow? S'il vous plaît ? Même si je me mets à genoux ?

**Genre :** Romance délirante ?

**Avertissement :**yaoi donc toute personne ne supportant pas des relations plus amicales entre deux hommes se doit de partir.

**Résumé :** Il était une fois dans les fonds de mers un petit ondin qui se nommait Watanuki. Sa vie bascula quand il rencontra Himawari et Doméki. WatanukixDoméki

**Note **: Heu… Désolé pour ce grand passage à vide mais j'ai été assez occupé et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire j'en suis désolé -_-. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je pense la mener à terme, même si la route est encore longue ^^

Manga d'origine = Watanuki Doméki Yûko Himawari : XXXHolic

Kakei, Saiga, Rikuo ; Kazahaya : Lawful drug

Sakura, Shaolan, Yukito, Toya, Clow : Card Captor Sakura et TRC

Kurogané Fye : Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle

Takeshi, Kentaro : Dukalyon

Bonne lecture !

Kurogané était proche de la crise de nerf et c'était peu dire. La nuit tombait sur l'Edelweiss et l'horizon restait désespérément vide. Voilà près de deux heures qu'il était là, posté à l'entrée du château, le regard fixé sur le versant droit de la montagne, le visage impassible, mais on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qui l'animait à ce moment. Aucun de ses hommes n'avait même essayé de le conforter, ils savaient la tâche inutile. Kurogané n'aurait pas prêté oreille à leurs discours. Le chef des armées n'aurait prêté attention qu'à deux personnes, mais celles susceptibles d'attirer son attention ne se montraient toujours pas à l'horizon. Doméki et Rikuo ainsi que le reste de la troupe auraient du se présenter à l'Edelweiss au début de l'après-midi, mais toujours rien. Kurogané ne doutait pas qu'il y avait du avoir un problème, il avait assez de confiance en son prince pour savoir que celui-ci ne s'était pas arrêté cueillir des pâquerettes sur le bord de la route. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se risquer à envoyer quelques hommes pour voir de quoi il en découlait. Il craignait qu'ils soient pris en traquenard et qu'il perde des soldats inutilement. Il restait donc là à attendre, se maudissant de n'avoir pas lui-même accompagné le prince pour assurer sa protection. Il n'avait connu aucun problème de son côté lors de sa traversée. Le prince Toya lui-même était arrivé à l'horaire prévu sans rencontrer de difficultés majeures.

Ce qui était des plus angoissants, si les ennemis avaient eut vent de leurs intentions, ils n'avaient sûrement pas hésité à attaquer la troupe qui leur avaient semblé la plus faible. Kurogané s'exhorta intérieurement au calme, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à s'inventer les pires scénarios sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison plausible à leur retard qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque massacre.

Au loin, il perçut enfin ce qu'il attendait, il en fut soulagé. Mais son soulagement disparaissait à mesure que la troupe approchait. Ils étaient blessés, du sang et de la terre recouvrait leurs habits, les destriers semblaient épuisés par une longue fuite, dans les bras de Rikuo il vit leur prince inconscient. Des guérisseurs se précipitèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, bientôt le prince fut descendu à terre. Tandis qu'un jeune mage s'occupait de ses blessures, Rikuo lança un regard quelque peu déboussolé vers Kurogané puis baissa les yeux. Le chef des armés ne réagissait pas, il restait figé comme si l'éventualité qui se présentait à ses yeux ne pouvait être réelle.

Si c'était ce qu'il craignait, si leur roi était…

Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

----------------------

Clow observait le jeune ondin s'agiter encore dans son sommeil, sûrement un cauchemar. Il posa une main sur son front qu'il trouva toujours aussi brûlant. Voilà déjà des heures et des heures que son état ne faisait que s'aggraver, malgré tous les soins dont il était l'objet. Saiga avait même été jusqu'à utiliser certaines décoctions fort compliquées dans l'espoir d'arranger l'état du jeune malade. Mais les résultats étaient vains, de plus ni Clow, ni Saiga ne pouvaient se risquer à utiliser des moyens plus puissants au risque d'aggraver l'état du jeune garçon. Car malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient et leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la source du problème. De plus, ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec l'ondin pour connaître la source de sa douleur. Kakéi semblait de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le temps passait, il ignorait totalement comment remédier à ce problème. Pourtant c'était lui le gérant du château en l'absence du roi et il aurait du pouvoir régler tous les problèmes. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Doméki si celui-ci apprenait que la créature avait claqué entre ses doigts.

Enfin, Watanuki se décida à ouvrir les yeux, son souffle était haletant comme s'il avait couru et des fines larmes s'égaraient sur ses joues. Il attrapa la main que Clow tendait déjà vers lui et la serra doucement. Puis malgré tous les efforts que cela lui coûtait, il leva le bras et désigna la fenêtre.

On pouvait voir la mer.

---------------------------------

Rikuo caressait l'encolure de son cheval, pensif. Une personne, qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, aurait sans doute pensé qu'il était dans ses dispositions habituelles et aurait passé son chemin. Cependant, malgré que Kazahaya soit doté d'un manque de subtilité flagrante, d'une capacité à babiller sans arrêt et qu'il pensait que Rikuo était un ignoble profiteur, il avait bien remarqué l'attitude étrange du jeune soldat. Il comprenait d'une certaine façon. Il se sentait assez coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver leur prince, il avait du lui-même combattre un assaillant à cet instant où tout avait basculé. D'ailleurs, les ennemis avaient eut tôt fait de disparaître quand leur prince était tombé à terre. Même le corps abattu de celui qui avait fait coulé le sang royal s'était dissipé en fumée. Kazahaya ne doutait pas que ça devait être de la très grande magie, beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Il pensait aussi que cette attaque n'avait eut pour but qu'affaiblir leur moral en se débarrassant de leur prince, peut-être même qu'après ce coup dur, ils allaient retourner à leur pays. Les choses semblaient d'ailleurs prendre cette direction. Kurogané avait semblé statufié à leur arrivé, déboussolé certainement par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Il n'osait même pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent Rikuo.

C'était à lui qu'on avait confié la vie du prince, il devait certainement s'en vouloir et redouter la sentence que Kurogané ne tarderait pas à lui donner. Un frisson parcourut le châtain, le chef des armés pouvait être effrayant, son corps se souvenait douloureusement des 20kilos qu'il avait du porter sur son dos, pendant des heures, sous un soleil de plomb après leur nuit de beuverie. A la place de Rikuo, aucun doute qu'il aurait déjà déserté et qu'il aurait refait sa vie à des milliers de kilomètres de leur capitaine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la faute du garçon, personne n'avait prévu ce qu'il allait se passer. De plus, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu faire quoique ce soit. Alors Rikuo aurait du cesser de s'inquiéter et de s'en vouloir. Le jeune mage en devenir lança un regard hésitant à son camarade qui n'avait pas bougé. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour communiquer avec l'autre abruti mais il se décida à faire un effort. Pourtant, aucun des mots réconfortants qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait atteint le brun, il le savait. Il s'approcha alors du jeune garçon et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. L'autre se tourna, alors le châtain lui sourit doucement, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il l'animait.

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Le comprenant, Rikuo hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant.

Pour cacher sa gêne, Kazahaya se remit à babiller.

----------------

Il était revenu ici, près de celle qui l'avait vu naître. A travers ses yeux mi-clos, il voyait la mer s'échouer sur le sable comme si elle essayait de venir à lui. Il se détacha de Clow doucement. Ce dernier l'avait amené jusqu'à la côte, le tenant par les épaules et marchant à son rythme. Ils étaient seuls, parce que Watanuki n'avait appelé que Clow et que le médecin avait compris, que seul, sous le regard inquiet des autres, il l'avait mené en dehors de ce château. Qu'enfin, ils avaient marché seuls sur le sable, rejoignant enfin la mer. Et maintenant, Watanuki se détacha de Clow car il devait faire cette chose seul, malgré sa fièvre, sa vue trouble et sa fatigue. Car il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ses pas étaient hésitants sur le sable, son équilibre rendu précaire par la fièvre qui le terrassait. Ses pieds nus peinaient à tracer leur route parmi les grains chauds, il se sentait capable de vaciller à chaque instant. Enfin quand ses pieds sentirent l'eau froide s'égarer sur sa peau trop chaude, il s'arrêta. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sans pensées pour ses vêtements, il laissa la mer venir à lui, engloutissant ses jambes de froideur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il savait qu'elle viendrait.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était là, juste devant lui. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux tandis qu'elle l'observait. Ses écailles brillaient sous les rayons de lune, et ses cheveux ondulaient sous les vagues. Elle était presque sur la terre, à quelques centimètres à peine, mais elle reposait encore dans l'eau. Elle lui demanda moqueuse :

- Hé bien Watanuki… Déjà lassé de ta Himawari-chan ?

Watanuki crut entendre distinctement trois voix répéter dans un même ensemble son nom, mais il devait sans doute rêver. Il laissa un sourire nostalgique s'égarer sur ses lèvres, puis il nia d'un geste de tête, plongeant ses yeux hésitant dans ceux de son ancienne patronne. Si seulement il avait pu parler, il aurait pu tout raconter, mais même s'il avait pu son esprit était tellement en désordre qu'il n'était pas sûr que la femme aurait compris. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de tout comprendre mais c'était son instinct qui l'avait mené jusqu'à là. Yûko lui adressa un sourire triste et sa main, agréablement froide, vint écarter les cheveux jais qui venait cacher le regard de l'adolescent. Elle effleura le front brûlant d'un air concentré, elle ne souriait plus. Quand elle coupa le contact, elle prit un air grave. Watanuki frémit et voulu l'interroger, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres une fois encore. Yûko hocha cependant la tête comme si elle comprenait.

- Tu as un vœu à formuler, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien ondin hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait. La sirène l'observa longuement, Watanuki se sentait pressé par le temps, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Enfin, elle reprit la parole, sa voix grave et profonde résonnait au-dessus des plaintes de la mer :

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple blessure. C'est beaucoup plus grave que ça n'y paraît. Il a été maudit… C'est pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'à moi n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré la question, l'ondin se contenta de la regarder avec cet air quelque peu confus, il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il avait senti qu'il devait venir à elle, c'était tout. Comme si elle comprenait ce qui semblait l'agiter, elle lui accorda un sourire et l'ondin comprit que la sirène savait tout cela mieux que lui.

- Je peux faire quelque chose, mais le prix à payer est conséquent, murmura-t-elle et pour la première fois, l'ondin sentit qu'elle hésitait.

Il hocha vivement la tête, malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient et la fatigue qui s'insinuait dans ses membres, déjà résolu par il ne sait quelle raison à réaliser son souhait, peu importe les moyens employés. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que Yûko pourrait lui prendre de plus ? Il n'était plus qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres sans aucune richesse. Elle l'observa un moment, puis elle pointa l'œil droit de son ancien homme à tout faire avant de décider :

- Pour un temps, je vais sceller la malédiction à travers ce lien qui vous unit. Je vais t'apposer un sceau sur ton œil droit, mais pour cela il va falloir me le sacrifier.

Watanuki hocha doucement la tête, il était déjà déterminé avant de connaître le prix payer. Il essaya de montrer un sourire rassuré mais il tremblait quelque peu. Il se demandait à quel point cela allait être douloureux. Puis, il éloigna ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il devait le faire, qu'importe ce que ça lui coûtait. C'était plus important qu'un œil ou que la douleur que ça allait engendrer.

Yûko posa sa paume froide contre la paupière chauffée par la fièvre de l'ondin.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait pour Doméki…

------------------------------------

Il était là debout, il faisait noir.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il cherchait dans la pénombre quelque chose qui aurait pu l'éclairer. Il avançait à tâtons, mais il n'heurtait rien. Ses pas se faisaient hésitants, puis finalement il s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le noir encore. Il soupira mais il n'entendit rien. Il essaya de ne pas s'affoler, car ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il sentit alors quelque chose couler près de son abdomen, il posa une main hésitante et grimaça. C'était douloureux. Il leva sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il saignait. Il baissa ses yeux vers sa plaie et se rendit compte qu'une substance sombre s'y échappait. Peut-être la cause de l'obscurité ambiante pensa-t-il. Alors il essaya de combler la plaie, appuyant ses mains fortement, ignorant la douleur. Mais _ça _s'échappait toujours. Il appuya plus fort, ses mains se couvraient de sang.

Puis il entendit un souffle près de lui. Il leva la tête et croisa deux orbes bleues. Le jeune garçon lui souriait doucement. L'ondin leva sa main vers son propre œil droit et une lumière s'en échappa. Une sorte de minuscule balle doré dansait dans sa main à présent. Il la tendit vers lui et le blessé leva sa propre main. La balle glissa jusqu'à sa paume puis se dirigea vers sa blessure. Elle rencontra la peau avec fermeté mais le prince sentit uniquement un léger picotement. Puis sa blessure commença à briller un instant avant de s'éteindre. La brume noire avait cessé de s'en échapper.

Puis Doméki se sentit tomber alors que Watanuki disparaissait dans la fumée.

-------------------

Le médecin posa une main hésitante sur le front du jeune garçon. Sa température semblait normale et son sommeil était paisible. Il leva les yeux vers la sirène qui posait un regard presque attendri sur l'endormi. Clow lui offrit un sourire doux avant de demander :

- Comment cet œil peut-il les lier ? Comment en si peu de temps….

- Il n'y a pas de hasard sur cette terre, le coupa Yûko. Ils étaient liés avant même de se rencontrer. C'était leur destiné… Toi-même, tu l'as senti quand vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Clow l'observa un moment, tandis que sa chevelure ondulait sous l'assaut des vagues et que l'écume recouvrait sa queue. Il attendit, lui demanda explicitement de continuer. Après un long silence durant lequel les vagues venaient mourir sur le sable, la voix grave de la femme résonna encore à ses oreilles :

- Notre monde n'est pas unique. Ailleurs, d'autres eux ont déjà partagé ce lien. Tout ce qui se passe là-bas à des répercussions partout. Dans ce monde, comme l'infinité d'autres qui constituent l'univers. Comme tout ce qui se passe ici à des répercussions dans ces dimensions parallèles. Ainsi, qu'importe où ils soient, ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Et si ce lien s'est formé ici, c'était qu'il était nécessaire.

- Sommes nous liés, nous aussi ? interrogea le brun avec amusement, même si quelque part, il sentait que c'était une question importante.

La sirène se contenta de répondre à son sourire avant de se laisser mener par les vagues et disparaître de la surface.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (septique) :

- Je ne sais pas si l'historie avance vraiment, les choses stagnent c'est quelque peu perturbant et frustrant.

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne penses pas que ça suffise que je sois muet il faut en plus m'ôter un œil ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Doméki (lisant le chapitre fortement agacé) :

- Non mais tut e rends compte que je n'apparaît presque pas dans ce chapitre ! C'est un DomékixWatanuki ! Regarde !

L'auteur (essayant de se soustraire de Doméki qui lui colle la fic sous les yeux ) :

- Je sais, je sais. Mais attendre a aussi du charme ! Non … ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Absolument pas !

Doméki ( acquiesçant) :

- Je suis pour une fois tout a fait d'accord …

L'auteur (dont les yeux s'illuminent) :

- Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Vous faites d'immenses progrès ! Vous êtes enfin d'accord !

Watanuki (sortant une matraque) :

- On va surtout être d'accord pour te frapper si ça continue.

L'auteur ( se dirigeant discrètement vers la sortie ) :

- Hum… On m'appelle je crois ! Quelques reviews si vous aussi vous voulez protestez ? Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, qui apparaîtra un jour, nous saurons si Clow est vraiment celui qu'on croit ! Est-ce que Kurogané tortura ce pauvre Rikuo ? Est-ce que Kazahaya va finir par déserter à force d'être entouré de fous ? Est-ce que Yûko obtiendra son saké mensuel ou devra-t-elle se contenter des fonds de tiroir ? Rikuo arrêtera-t-il de caresser son cheval pour caresser Kazahaya ? Est-ce que nous retrouverons enfin les autres personnages ou disparaîtront-ils pour de bon ? Est-ce que Watanuki va pouvoir s'en sortir en étant borgne (rien n'est moins sûr) ? Et finalement, est-ce qu'il y aura enfin du yaoi dans cette fic ? Tout ça et bien d'autres, dans le prochain chapitre… ou pas :p


End file.
